FNaF Sex Ed: Let Me Die
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: After almost 3 years, Freddy's TV Sitcom family life suddenly is torn away from him after a tragic car accident that turns out not to be an accident at all. Sequel to FNaF Sex Ed.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy sat against a tree, relaxing in the shade, with bushy brown haired Jeremy on his lap in Freddy's protective arms. They both were watching Toy Chica and Fritz, who were at the swings; Fritz was yelling "higher, mommy, higher" as Toy Chica softly pushed his swing with giggles. "Mommy is pretty, daddy." Jeremy said suddenly.

Freddy nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, mommy is very pretty, son."

"Do you love mommy?" Jeremy asked, looking up at his father.

"More than anything in the world." Freddy said, kissing Jeremy's forehead. "Mommy is daddy's princess."

"Mommy's a princess?" Jeremy gasped.

Freddy chuckled, but he nodded. "Yup. Mommy's a pretty princess."

"Do you love Fritz?" Jeremy asked.

Freddy nodded again. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you love me, daddy?" Jeremy suddenly asked with a sweet smile, like his mother's.

Freddy held Jeremy closer. "Yes, Jeremy. I love you very much. Do you love daddy?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Jeremy suddenly reached up and gently pulled on Freddy's hair, laughing. "More than the world, daddy!" He said loudly.

"The world?" Freddy asked in disbelief, but he was smiling at the same time. "You sure about that, kid?"

Jeremy nodded quickly. "Yeah! I love you, daddy!"

Freddy held back his tears of happiness. "I love you, Jeremy." Freddy sighed as he felt Jeremy slowly go to sleep for a nap. "I love you, my son."

* * *

Toy Chica took Freddy's free hand into both of hers as they drove home on the rainy roads. "Who would've thought how crazy today was going to be?" She said, leaning on his arm.

Freddy gripped the steering wheel with a safe grip as he chuckled. "Well, the boys had fun."

"I hope they don't catch a cold though." Toy Chica mumbled.

Freddy kissed her head quickly. "They'll be fine. They're Fazbear's. We can live through anything."

Toy Chica giggled. "Isn't that the truth? I still think it's funny that we suddenly had a flat tire when we were driving home from the park." She said, her voice drifting away.

Freddy frowned. "Toy Chica…"

"Sorry, sorry." Toy Chica leaned away from him, but kept a grip on his hand still. "I'm still…paranoid."

"Don't be." He said softly. "It's been three years. We must move on eventually. Ennard is…dead. We are in peace."

"I know." Toy Chica sighed. "I know."

Freddy took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Toy Chica Fazbear."

Toy Chica smiled. "I love you, Freddy Fazbear, my wonderful husband." She peaked back at her sleeping boys. "The twins sure are tired. We put them in their car seats and they just fell right asleep."

"I'm sure being stuck on the side of the road all day was pretty exhausting to them." Freddy grinned as Toy Chica giggled again. "We still made the best of the rest of today though. They never complained."

"No, they didn't." Toy Chica mused. "We should go on vacation." She suddenly suggested.

Freddy smiled. "That's not such a bad idea, Chica." He told her, making her smile brighter. "Where do you want to go? You pick. Anywhere in the world, we'll go, I promise."

"Anywhere?" Toy Chica asked.

"Anywhere." Freddy gave her hand a squeeze. "Wherever my princess wants to go, she'll go. Whatever she wants, she shall get."

Toy Chica squeaked with excitement. "How about Disney world? We haven't taken Jeremy or Fritz there yet."

"Disney world sounds perfect." Freddy told her, giving her a smile. Toy Chica smiled back. Freddy looked back at the road, but slammed on the breaks when Toy Chica screamed. "SHIT!"

"FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed, covering her eyes.

Freddy swerved away, but the slippery roads were too much for their truck to handle as they rolled off the side and kept spinning down a hill until the bottom, which slammed on all four wheels. Freddy groaned and took deep breaths as he regained his senses around him. Toy Chica was unconscious next to him, and one of the twins was crying. Freddy looked back with scared eyes and Fritz was bleeding from his eyes, which frightened him.

"Fritz, it's okay." Freddy whispered, attempting to hush his son. He tried in pain to turn harder to see Jeremy, but what he saw terrified him. "Jeremy!" He screamed. He reached back with extreme pain as he held Jeremy's tiny bloody hand. "Oh, my son." Freddy said, tears coming down. "Daddy loves you…remember?" Freddy sobbed. "Daddy loves you." He said again as he heard sirens.

"Daddy?" Jeremy's weak voice was heard over his brother's crying.

Freddy sighed in relief. "Jeremy."

Jeremy opened his exhausted eyes and looked to his screaming brother. "Fritz…"

"Fritz is going to be alright, son." Freddy reached over for Julian's thrashing hands as well.

"Mommy?" Jeremy called. "Where's my mommy?" He asked, panic rising in his voice.

Freddy gulped as he looked over to Toy Chica, who was bleeding from her forehead and still limp in her seat. "Mommy's not feeling good right now." Freddy said, tears again leaving his eyes. "She'll be okay. Mommy's always okay, right?"

"I want mom." Jeremy suddenly said, tears leaving his eyes.

"I know you do, but mom-"

"I want mom." Jeremy softly demanded.

Freddy was getting a bit frustrated. "Jeremy-"

"I WANT MY MOM!" Jeremy screamed, pretty much joining his brother. "MOMMY!"

Suddenly Freddy felt movement next to him, and Toy Chica gasped awake. "Jeremy?" She whispered and then cried out in pain, her hand heading to her head.

Freddy let go of the twins' hands as he grabbed Toy Chica's bloody one. "Don't touch it, baby."

Toy Chica was breathing heavily. "What happened? Where are my sons?" She looked back, but held back a scream when she saw the conditions her boys were in. "Oh my god!"

"Stay calm, Chica." Freddy begged, not wanting his wife to have a heart attack at this very moment. "You hear that? The ambulance is coming now."

"Mommy!" Jeremy cried out, reaching for Toy Chica.

Fritz's cries ended, and now he was screaming bloody murder. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Toy Chica suddenly was fed up and unbuckled her seatbelt. She yanked her hand out of Freddy's grasp and struggled to open the car door with just one good hand. Freddy noticed her other hand was shaped odd and figured it was broken. Toy Chica let out a battle cry as she shoved the door open and it opened.

She stepped out of the car as Freddy stared at his wife's strength. "That's my girl." He muttered and then took his own seatbelt off, hoping he was able to move. Soon Toy Chica had the backdoor open and held Fritz in her arms, tried to calm his screaming down. Freddy took Jeremy out. "Hey, kid." He whispered as he moved Jeremy's hair out of his bloody face. He noticed the blood was coming from Jeremy's forehead, but it was much bigger than Toy Chica's wound. "Oh god."

Jeremy was suddenly quiet and in a daze, staring at his father. "Am I dying, daddy?" He asked softly.

Freddy sobbed as he shook his head. "No! No! No, you aren't! You're going to be okay!"

"Daddy?"

Freddy gulped. "Yeah?"

Jeremy gave him a small smile. "Mommy's a princess?"

Freddy nodded, seeing that his son seemed to like talking about Toy Chica. "Yes, yes, mommy's a princess."

"She's your princess?"

"She's your princess too." Freddy told him with desperate hope. "Mommy can be your princess too."

Jeremy seemed surprise, but satisfied. "Mommy's my princess too?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is." Freddy told him.

"And Fritz's?"

"And Fritz's." Freddy said, rocking his two year old in his arms. "Mommy's everyone's princess, huh?"

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Yeah…I love mommy."

"Me too." Freddy chuckled.

"And I love brother…"

"He loves you too." Freddy said, fearing what was about to come.

"And…" Jeremy's words slowed. "I love you, daddy." He whispered.

Freddy sobbed. "I love you, Jeremy." He kissed Jeremy's cold, wet lips through the blood and mess. "I love you!" He cried out as he no longer felt Jeremy make movement. "I love you!"

Freddy heard footsteps and he noticed Toy Chica walk over to their side with a gasp and wide eyes, and Fritz in her arms, asleep. "NO!" She screamed. She quickly fell to Freddy's side and leaned onto Freddy's shoulder. "NO!" She sobbed, and Freddy leaned his head against hers, sobbing with her.

The emergency officers arrived at the scene finally, their flashlights shining on the soaked, broken family, with one dead son in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen," A man standing in a black suit with tearful eyes. "We have gathered to this beautiful garden of a place to reminisce on the short, but joyful life of Jeremy Michael Fazbear." Sniffles were heard from the small, but comfortable audience before him. "Here is a slideshow of the life of Jeremy, with his twin brother, Fritz Loto Fazbear, and his loving parents, Freddy and Toy Chica Fazbear." The pastor stepped down and gave a nod to Circus Baby in the back of the room, who started the slideshow on the projector, with tears in his eyes.

 _ **I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
and as I raise my hands I see**_

The pictures of Freddy, Toy Chica, and their twins' faces showed up on the screen in slow motion. Some were even video clips.

" _Come on, come to mommy!"_ Toy Chica's voice was heard from behind the camera, as Jeremy was crawling with a bright smile towards her. _"Yay! That's it! Crawl to momma! Yay! Go, Jeremy, go!"_

Another clip came up. _"And choo-choo…choo-choo…"_ And Freddy's exhausted sigh was heard as Jeremy's dull face just stared at the camera. _"Chica, he's not eating!"_ Toy Chica came up with a smile and kissed Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy suddenly laughed, which gave Beck a chance to stick the small spoonful of food in his mouth. _"SCORE!"_

 _ **I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
and as I hit the ground I see**_

" _Say "mama", Jeremy…say, Mama."_ Toy Chica's voice said through the speaker of the camera, and small Jeremy was laughing at the camera screen. _"Okay, stop laughing, and say Mama."_ Chica sweetly asked. _"Jeremy, make mama's day and say mama!"_

Jeremy gave the camera a grin. _"Ma-ma…ma-ma."_

" _I WIN!"_ Toy Chica's voice squealed as Jeremy giggled again at his mother's silliness. _"You said "mama" before "dada"! Ha! Freddy is going to be so jealous, isn't he, my son?"_

 _ **And I fall down  
afraid and shaking here  
And I fall down  
perfectly safe in you**_

" _Mama, watch me!"_ Young Jeremy's voice screamed out as he was in Freddy's arms in their small pool in the backyard of their house. He had small arm floaties on as he padded the water. _"I'm swimming!"_

Freddy was chuckling. _"Well, sort of, kid. You will for real one day."_

" _When I'm big headed like you?"_ His son suddenly asked innocently.

Freddy glared to the camera, which had Toy Chica's giggles on the other end. _"CHICA!"_

 _ **I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
the hurt and the broken find rest here**_

" _Okay, okay, the camera's on!"_ Toy Chica's voice was heard over the camera as it was zoomed in on the twin boys. _"Okay, say it again, Jeremy, please!"_

Jeremy hugged his brother suddenly with a smile, and Fritz giggled. _"I LOVE MY BROTHER!"_

Fritz wrapped an arm around Jeremy as well. _"I LOVE MY BROTHER TOO!"_

" _Aww, I love my sons."_ Toy Chica's voice cooed.

Jeremy and Fritz stood up and ran to the camera. _"I LOVE MOMMY!"_ They both screamed as they tramped and hugged Toy Chica, and the camera went down, showing Toy Chica's giggling face as the boys attempted to tickle her.

 _ **I saw angels fall down  
at the beauty of the Lord  
and as I kneeled I cried to know Him**_

And the video ended with a final picture of the whole Fazbear family.

Toy Chica had tears running down her cheeks as Freddy kept an arm around her. "Oh God…" She brought her only son closer to her chest, who was crying as well. Fritz was staring straight ahead of him, but he saw nothing with his new glassy, gray eyes.

Fritz was now fully blind from the glass shards that had entered his eyes during the car accident.

Ballora was on the other side of Toy Chica, rubbing her back. "You're going to be okay, Chica." She whispered over and over in Toy Chica's ear. "You're such a good mother, Chica."

The preacher took the stand once again, looking to have been wiping tears from his eyes as well. "Matthew 5: 4 – Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." He said with a heavy heart. "The father, Freddy, is going to recite a poem Jeremy's mother has written for him."

Freddy nodded and stood up, taking a paper out of his suit jacket pocket. He leaned down and gave Chica a kiss on the forehead before walking up to the microphone. The preacher patted Freddy's back before stepping down.

Freddy cleared his throat. "This is our second child we have lost since we started our marriage 3 years ago, so we know this devastating pain too well, but it doesn't make it any less painful." Freddy said, and everyone nodded in understanding. "My wife is the best mother her sons could ever ask for, so she does not deserve this pain. Fritz was a good brother to Jeremy, and he did not deserve this loneliness. I'm a good father, and I was a good friend to Jeremy as well. We actually had a long, well discussion before the accident." Freddy gave himself a soft smile.

"We spoke about how his mother was a pretty princess, and how his brother was a good boy. We also told each other how much we loved one another. Those were our last words to one another in a one-on-one conversation. And for that, I'm glad." Freddy cleared his throat again. "This paper in my hands is a handwritten poem by my wife, Toy Chica, who wrote this for Jeremy. I'm going to read it for her."

Toy Chica gave him a nod, saying "Thanks" silently.

Freddy sighed. "This is called, Our Baby." He bit his lip, but spoke.

 _ **"In a baby castle, just beyond our eyes,  
Our baby plays with angel toys that money cannot buy.  
Who are we, to wish that you had known this world of strife?  
Now, play on, our Baby you have eternal life.  
At night, when all is silent and sleep forsakes our eyes  
We'll hear your tiny footsteps come running to our side.  
Your little hands caress us, so tenderly and sweet  
We'll breathe a prayer and close our eyes  
And embrace you in our sleep.  
Feelings we will treasure,  
Sometimes they'll make us sad,  
Because, our little Baby  
We are still your Mum and Dad."**_

Freddy sniffled, and finished. _**"GOODNIGHT AND BLESS YOU."**_

Another song softly started and Toy Chica stood up, with a confused, but tearful Fritz in her arms, and they walked to Freddy. They watched as they lowered their second deceased child into the ground, and they began putting dirt back in.

Once again…Toy Chica was slowly being separated from her child…forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy watched from Fritz's open bedroom door as Toy Chica was in the old rocking chair, rocking back and forth softly with Fritz comfortably in her arms, his eyes heavy. He was listening to his mother's wonderful, comforting voice. Toy Chica was running her fingers gently through his hair, while holding him close to her, and singing softly into his ear.

" _ **I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh…"**_

Toy Chica finished and Fritz, tiredly, looked up at his mother, even though he couldn't exactly see her with his blind eyes. "Mom, you love me?"

Freddy's mind suddenly flashed back to the last father-to-son conversation he had with his deceased son, Jeremy, about loving everyone.

Toy Chica nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you very much."

"And you love daddy?"

"I do." Toy Chica smiled to Freddy, who shed a tear.

Fritz faced elsewhere. "Do you love Jeremy?"

Toy Chica was the one to get teary eyed now. "I did…I did very much, Fritz."

Freddy walked up to the two and took Fritz out of Chica's arms. "Bedtime, son." He said in a whisper as he laid Fritz down in his new Car bed. "I love you, Fritz." Freddy said after he kissed his only son's forehead.

Fritz gave Freddy a small smile. "I love you more, daddy. And mommy."

Freddy chuckled. "Nah, I'm sure we love you way more."

Fritz giggled after Freddy poked his stomach. "I love you THIS MUCH!" He said, spreading his hands out as wide as they could go apart from each other.

"Trust me, my arms are way bigger, so I beat you." Freddy ticked his son a little and then tucked him in under the Superman blankets. "Goodnight, Fritz. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Don't let the bugs bite mommy." Fritz said.

"No one hurts mommy, don't worry." Freddy kissed Fritz's forehead again and stood up. "See you in the morning."

"Kay-kay." Fritz yawned as Freddy gently shut the bedroom door.

Toy Chica and Freddy walked into their bedroom, and Toy Chica turned to him when he shut the door. "At least he's speaking to us now." Toy Chica said as Freddy sighed, walking up to her. "I was getting worried there for a moment."

Freddy scoffed. "I was getting worried about the both of you two."

Toy Chica gave him a soft smile as they wrapped their arms around each other. Toy Chica leaned onto him. "I miss Jeremy and Gabriel." She whispered.

Freddy nodded. "Me too." He kissed her forehead. "But they're watching over us, and I can hear Jeremy now. He's probably shaking his head at Gabriel and saying that it's "way passed our bedtime" and they're hanging out past their own bedtime."

Toy Chica giggled as they walked to the bed. "I'm sure God gave them a bedtime." She said as they pulled the covers back. "They may be angels now, but goodness, I'm sure they're still too young to be up and about this late."

"Well it is morning somewhere else in the world." Freddy pointed out as he laid down next to her, and she curled up in his arms.

Toy Chica nodded. "True." She pecked Freddy on the lips. "I love you."

Freddy gently rubbed his nose against hers in a cute way. "I love you more."

Toy Chica leaned back and poked his nose. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

* * *

 _DING DING DING DING DING DING DING-_

Freddy slammed his hand continuously over the alarm clock on his side of the bed, but it wouldn't turn off. Freddy opened his tired eyes in frustration, and Toy Chica groaned. "Damn thing!" He growled as he kept slamming his hand on it.

 _DING DING DING DING DING DING-_

"Freddy, stop it!" Toy Chica snapped, wanting to sleep a bit more, putting the pillow over her head. As Freddy pulled out the plug of the alarm clock, Toy Chica's eyes widened and she sniffed out, sitting up. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" She screamed out as she pulled the covers off her and ran to the bedroom door.

Freddy quickly rolled off the bed, slamming hard onto the wood floors below. "Ow!" He groaned, as the alarm sound was louder as Toy Chica opened the door. "Chica-"

"FREDDY! FIRE! FIRE!" She screamed over and over, and Freddy jumped to his feet, scrambling to her. Toy Chica was in Fritz's room, who was sitting up in his bed, crying his eyes out. Toy Chica grabbed him and held him. "I have you, I have you." She whispered loudly as her ears were ringing from the fire alarm. "FREDDY!"

Freddy came in, coughing. "There's a way to get to the front door!" He yelled, motioning for Toy Chica to follow him. Once they were together, Freddy put a blanket over Toy Chica and Fritz. "Stay close to me, Toy Chica!" He yelled and led her down the weak stairs. "Quickly, quickly!"

Once they reached the last few steps, Toy Chica and Freddy screamed bloody murder when the stairs collapsed after they were off. Fritz was screaming even louder than them combined. Toy Chica rocked him back and forth as Freddy looked for a way out. "I have you, baby, I have you!" She cried out.

Freddy looked around, losing his senses, but his eyes widened even more when he saw a figure. "HEY!" He yelled out. Toy Chica looked where he was and gasped. "LADY!" He yelled again, but the woman grinned at them.

She looked to be in her late 20's, like them. She had blonde, curly hair, but it was up in a messy bun. She was around 5'7'', with a slim figure and a fox tail. She was dressed all in black with sunglasses on. She snorted. "BURN IN HELL, BASTARD!" She screamed out, and then broke the nearest window, jumping out.

Freddy blinked. "How do I keep pissing people off and not realize it?"

Toy Chica punched his arm. "FREDDY!"

Freddy took her arm with a bruising grip and tried to lead her to the front door, but the 2nd floor suddenly collapsed right in front of them and Freddy covered Toy Chica and his son, debris fell on his back, but he didn't care. _Toy Chica is NOT dying tonight! I'm not losing three sons and a wife!_ Freddy screamed in his head as he practically dragged Toy Chica towards the backyard.

Toy Chica was coughing up a lung, while trying to cover Julian's mouth and nose so he wouldn't breathe in the smoky hair too much. "Freddy, do something!" She screamed.

Freddy growled. "Working on it!" He grabbed a chair and slammed it on the back glass door, shattering it to the ground. He realized Toy Chica and himself were barefoot. Before Toy Chica could step out, he stopped her and immediately picked her up and into his arms. Toy Chica gave him a questioning look. "I don't want your feet to get cut." Freddy said in a strained voice, the glass digging into his own feet.

Once they reached the backdoor, Freddy put Toy Chica down and unlocked it, leading them to the front yard. Freddy looked back and saw the house they called home and saw the flames consume it.

 _And it almost consumed it along with it._ Freddy thought with a horrid image of seeing his family covered in flames, causing unimaginable pain to their fragile bodies.

The firemen lead them away and to an ambulance. Freddy was separated from Toy Chica and Fritz, but as long as they were taken to the hospital as well, that was fine by him. "They're going to the same hospital?" Freddy asked as they made him lay on a gurney.

A paramedic nodded, putting the breathing mask on Freddy's mouth. "Yes, they are. We promise. They're safe."

Freddy nodded, letting unconsciousness take over.

* * *

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4: Stalker Revealed**

 _SLAM!_

Toy Chica screamed as they all were pushed towards the front of the ambulance with a violent shove as someone hit the back. "What happened?" Toy Chica asked the driver.

The paramedic with her opened the window that headed towards the front. "Rick, what's happening?"

"Mike, there's a car behind us all in black, the windows are even tinted!" The paramedic named Rick said from the driver's seat. "They just rammed into the back!"

 _SCREECH!_

Rick gasped as he saw the black tinted vehicle speed by them on the freeway. The window rolled down to reveal the blonde haired woman stalking Toy Chica and Freddy with a gun in her hands, directed towards him. "OH MY-"

 _BANG!_


	4. Stalker Revealed

Toy Chica was sitting up on the gurney in the back of the ambulance with Fritz sleeping in her arms. A breathing mask was on him, and the paramedic with her was concerned for Toy Chica, but she paid no heed. As long as her son was alive and well, she'd be perfectly fine.

"So you have no idea what happened?" The man paramedic asked for the billionth time, what felt like to Chica.

Toy Chica sighed, rocking her son back and forth, keeping the mask on his face. "No, I don't. My husband and I woke up in bed, thinking it was our alarm clock, and then I heard the fire alarm, and I went straight to my son's room. I picked him up, Freddy found a way out, but we saw this woman-"

"A woman?" The paramedic's eyes widened.

Toy Chica nodded. "Yes, a woman. Blonde hair, a fox tail, tall, skinny, all in black."

The paramedic quickly took out a pen and a paper, writing all this down. "And did she speak? Say anything?"

"She said to "Burn in hell", but right now, I'm confused." Toy Chica said, confusion clearly written all over her facial expression. "My husband and I haven't been on anybody's bad side for years. We have been a quiet family."

"Did you say anything to her?"

Toy Chica stared at him like he had 5 heads and two tongues. "What would you have liked me to say to her? STOP, DROP, AND ROLL? Our house was burning to the ground with us inside of it, so trust me when I say this, we didn't care about the woman who told us to burn in hell!" She never knew she could get THIS irritated with someone. Oh well, she is a bit on the stressed out side.

"Didn't you recently lose a son?" The paramedic asked cautiously.

Toy Chica glared. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She could swear on her husband's life that right now she was feeling like the cute, bipolar Toy Chica Chicken, and not the grown-up Toy Chica Fazbear.

"Maybe-"

 _SLAM!_

Toy Chica screamed as they all were pushed towards the front of the ambulance with a violent shove as someone hit the back. "What happened?" Toy Chica asked the driver.

The paramedic with her opened the window that headed towards the front. "Rick, what's happening?"

"Mike, there's a car behind us all in black, the windows are even tinted!" The paramedic named Rick said from the driver's seat. "They just rammed into the back!"

 _SCREECH!_

Rick gasped as he saw the black tinted vehicle speed by them on the freeway. The window rolled down to reveal Funtime Foxy, the woman that was stalking Toy Chica and Freddy with a gun in her hands, directed towards him. "OH MY-"

 _BANG!_

Toy Chica screamed as Fritz awoke, crying with her. The ambulance swerved dangerously, and rammed right into a light pole. The paramedic named Mike, with Toy Chica in the back, went to open the back doors, but they opened with Funtime Foxy pointing the gun straight at his face.

 _BANG!_

Toy Chica quickly grabbed some disinfected spray from a cabinet and sprayed it directly into the fox's face. Funtime Foxy dropped the gun and screamed in pain.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed, falling backyards out of the car, and onto the street.

Toy Chica wasted no time running out of the ambulance with Fritz tightly in her arms and stopped the next ambulance that had Freddy inside.

They stopped and the paramedic driving immediately realized what was happening and motioned for Toy Chica to jump into the passenger seat next to him.

Toy Chica did so and after she shut the door, they took off. Funtime Foxy had recovered and grabbed the gun, shooting at them. Thankfully, no one was hurt. The paramedic drove faster than a normal ambulance would. "What happened?"

"That woman killed the two paramedics that were taking me and my son to the hospital!" Toy Chica told him in a panicked voice, with her heart racing a million miles per hour.

"She's the same woman who was in the house when the fire started!" Fritz was still screaming in her arms. "Calm down, Fritz down." She whispered softly. "Mommy has you, mommy's never letting you go." She said with tears streaming down her eyes.

She could hear Freddy calling her name from the back of the ambulance and for the paramedic with him to calm him down, but it wasn't working well. Toy Chica leaned back against the seat. "Who is that woman?" She mumbled.

* * *

Two detectives left the hospital room that Freddy, Toy Chica, and Julian were in. Toy Chica was sitting on a rocking chair next to Freddy's bedside, rocking Julian in her arms gently. "Freddy, what are we going to do?" Toy Chica whispered as she realized her son was asleep.

Freddy sighed, picking at the IV in his wrist. "Chica, this is insane. It's like dealing with Ennard all over again." He forgot about the IV and reached over for Toy Chica's hand, which she took, still rocking.

"I'm just so surprised you or Fritz weren't hurt. I should've stayed with you guys."

Toy Chica smiled at him and shook her head. "There's nothing you could've done, Freddy." She told him in a comforting voice. "I feel horrible for those two paramedics though…"

"They have such a dangerous job." Freddy said. "They knew the risks. Of course, we didn't, because we have absolutely no clue why this crazy fox is trying to kill us."

"Freddy, is it possible that Funtime Foxy was the same woman who ran in front of our car that night we were in the car accident and Jeremy died?" Toy Chica asked in a soft voice, afraid that she was right.

Freddy closed his eyes for a moment.

 _ **Freddy** **looked back at the road, but slammed on the breaks when Toy Chica screamed. "SHIT!"**_

" _ **FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed, covering her eyes.**_

 _ **Freddy** **swerved out of the way as he saw a woman with blonde, curly hair, a fox tail and tall, slim figure step out in front of his truck in the pouring rain. Her covered eyes that had sunglasses on seemed to be staring directly at him. He suddenly was rolling off the side of the hill.**_

Freddy opened his eyes from the flashback and growled. "If she is, I'm going to kill her."

"Freddy, she's obviously out to kill us first." Toy Chica said in a frightened voice. "What are we going to do?"

"I think the real question is: What have we done to piss her off?" Freddy thought to himself out loud.

Toy Chica let go of his hand and put both of hers on Fritz to hold him tight in a protective hold. "I won't let Fritz get hurt. I'm not losing another son. I'll die before I let anybody take him away from me." She said in a serious voice.

Freddy nodded. "You read my mind."

Toy Chica bit her lip. "Then what can we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do." Freddy sighed deeply. "We have to defend ourselves."

Toy Chica blinked. "How?"

Freddy rubbed his lips together. "I know how."

* * *

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5: Obsession**

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Toy Bonnie spoke up.

Freddy rolled his eyes and looked to him. "What?"

"Let's go to the shooting range after this and call Mr. Sptingtrap, see if he'll meet us there." Toy Bonnie said with seriousness.

"If you don't learn how to shoot that thing, the only thing you'll get a good aim at is your ass."

Freddy nodded in thought. "This is true. I'll blow my foot off before I even have a chance to defend my home."

"Exactly." Toy Bonnie said, pulling out his phone. "I'll call my daddy-in-law."


	5. Obsession

27 year old Toy Bonnie Rabbit stepped out of his silver 2015 BMW with Freddy and Electrobab stepping out of the car too. "Freddy, this is just madness that you're doing this." Toy Bonnie said, slamming his door shut, walking onto the sidewalk to his two friends.

"You have a wife and kid in the house, which you just moved into, and you want to buy something that could hurt them." He shook his head. "You guys have a funky way of "Starting Over" after the fire."

Freddy blinked at him. "Do you think I'm going to use them as target practice or something, dude?" He asked, walking into the store in front of them.

Electrobab sighed. "In my opinion, this is too dangerous for something that could kill to be around young Fritz."

"Yeah, well, no one asked your opinion, Electro." Freddy said as he walked to the counter, taking a look around while he was at it.

A man came from the backroom and stepped up. "Hello boys. How can I assist you today?"

Freddy stuck his hands in his pocket. "My family and I are being stalked. I want to buy and register for a gun to help protect ourselves."

"So pretty much the normal household type of weapon of choice, is what you're looking for?" The man asked, leading Freddy and the guys towards a certain wall.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

The man grabbed a gun off the wall and showed Freddy. "Tokarev TT-33 service pistol." He said as freddy stared at it. "It's been shipped in from Russia. The best of its kind. A popular choice for a household handgun, in all honesty."

Freddy held it. "Yeah, my father had one like this when he was alive." Freddy bit his lip and nodded. "I'll take it."

The man nodded, and took the gun from Freddy to clean it and get it ready. Freddy held his hand up when Electrobab opened his mouth.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same exact thing if you were in the same exact position." He said automatically.

Electrobab stopped himself and thought about it. He had been married to BidyBab for almost a year now and they just had a baby named Susie. "I would do anything to protect my family, yes." He shrugged. "Okay, you're right."

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Toy Bonnie spoke up.

Freddy rolled his eyes and looked to him. "What?"

"Let's go to the shooting range after this and call Mr. Springtrap, see if he'll meet us there." Toy Bonnie said with seriousness.

"If you don't learn how to shoot that thing, the only thing you'll get a good aim at is your ass."

Freddy nodded in thought. "This is true. I'll blow my foot off before I even have a chance to defend my home."

"Exactly." Toy Bonnie said, pulling out his phone. "I'll call my daddy-in-law." Toy Bonnie and Spring Bonnie had been married for over a year now, with a baby on the way.

Freddy smirked as Electrobab chuckled. "He allows you to call him that?" Freddy asked.

"Pssh, no, and if he found out I did, he'd probably shoot my own ass himself." Toy Bonnie said, putting the phone to his ear, grinning.

Freddy nodded. "I'll be sure to hold that against you."

* * *

Mr. Springtrap shook his head with exhaustion. "You, Freddy Fazbear, are a hopeless idiot when it comes to shooting a gun." He said as Freddy was struggling to hold the gun right.

Freddy glared at him. "Sorry, my arms are a little shaky from the feel of it shooting." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure, you are." Mr. Springtrap chuckled. "Try again."

Freddy put the protective glasses back on as he made sure his ear plugs felt okay in his ears. He kept a good grip on the gun, trying his hardest not to shake, and pressed the trigger when he thought he had a good aim.

 _BANG!_

Freddy flinched and closed his eyes. He opened one eye. "Did I hit the target?" He asked, taking off his glasses.

Mr. Springtrap slapped his forehead. "No, but congratulations on hitting the OTHER GUY'S target."

Freddy blinked and looked next to him, and the guy was glaring at him, pointing to his paper target, which he hit perfectly.

"Oh, oops." He gave the guy a nervous grin. "SORRY!" He called out. Freddy rolled his eyes as he heard Toy Bonnie and Electrobab laughing their asses off, watching him from the benches.

"Well, at least I **hit** **a target**." Freddy shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Mr. Springtrap muttered, and then sighed deeply.

"Okay, Freddy, you bought this gun and you're learning to use this gun to protect your family, correct?" He asked with a serious tone.

Freddy nodded, confused on where the older man was going with this. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Mr. Springtrap stepped closer to Freddy. "We are about to get very serious and personal here, Freddy, alright?"

Freddy bit his lip, but nodded again. "Okay."

Mr. Springtrap pointed to the target, making Freddy point the gun at it. "Don't shoot it yet until I say to." He ordered, and Freddy nodded.

"The target before you…that is the woman who's been taunting you." Freddy's eyes widened, understanding where Mr. Springtrap was going with this.

"Funtime Foxy, the who has tried to kill you, Toy Chica, Fritz, and she's already taken Jeremy. She's standing right before you, Fritz. Right there. What if she has Toy Chica with her? What if she has Toy Chica or Fritz hostage? What if she's about to hurt them?" Freddy's veins were burning an unhealthy anger.

"You HAVE to protect your family, but you have to have the stamina and ability to aim at the woman!" Mr. Springtrap said strongly.

"You are the man, and you WILL protect Toy Chica and Fritz!" He stepped back. "Shoot the woman who's hurting your wife and child, Freddy. NOW!"

 _BANG!_

Mr. Springtrap smirked as Freddy was glaring daggers at the target before him, and he wasn't shaking, nor did he close his eyes or flinch at the sound and feel. "Perfect."

Freddy realized where he hit. The middle circle of **HIS** paper target. To him though, all he saw was the woman's face, and the new bullet hole through her forehead.

Toy Chica and Fritz were safe and sound. He was fine. And they were okay. _She better not come around again._ Freddy inwardly snarled. _I'll kill her if she dares to touch my wife or my son. I'LL KILL HER!_

* * *

Toy Chica, Circus Baby, and BidyBab were at the new house, unpacking a few boxes here and there. Toy Chica sighed deeply as she took a photo frame out of being wrapped in newspaper and stared dreamily at the photo.

It was the Family Christmas Photo from the holiday before. Jeremy was in the picture as well…a tear came to Toy Chica eye.

BidyBab came up with sad eyes, rubbing Toy Chica back.

"You are so strong, Toy Chica…like seriously, I don't know how you've done it. I wouldn't have survived." She put a hand on her pregnant stomach. "I already love my daughter on the way, and I haven't even met her."

Circus Baby came over and gave Toy Chica a hug. "You're a good mom. Remember that?"

Toy Chica nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

And then BidyBab and Baby's eyes widened in surprise as Toy Chica collapsed to the ground, bursting into tears and sobbing violently. They were glad Fritz was at Mary's house, having a playdate with Susie.

Circus Baby leaned down and wrapped her arms around Toy Chica's small figure.

"You're a good wife, mom, and friend, Chica. You need to know that. You have NEVER let anyone down. You're a good person…and we all love you." She wiped a few tears away. "You're my hero."


	6. Monster

Freddy put his guitar safely in his case and his messenger bag by the front door, sighing with nervousness. "Oh, man, I hope I get this gig." He said, knowing his wife was listening from the kitchen.

Toy Chica giggled, putting a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table, with a small plate of toast on the side.

"Come sit down and eat, Freddy. If you don't eat, your nerves will be even worse."

Freddy did as he was told as Toy Chica cleaned up after herself and did some dishes.

"Chica, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" He asked, glancing at his son who was throwing cheerios onto the floor. He sighed. That boy was never going to learn.

Toy Chica looked to him with a soft smile. "We'll be fine, Freddy. You just need to focus on getting that job, but I'm perfectly sure you'll get it." She said, walking up to him.

Freddy was a commercial song writer, which means he makes jingles for products in commercials on TV. He has been doing fairly well, and it's made his family very wealthy. Toy Chica was a songwriter for famous artists, which also helped bring in a few bucks here and there. They were very happy with their careers because that meant they had much time at home with each other and their only son.

Freddy finished up his breakfast and handed his plate to Chica, who took and gave Freddy a kiss on the cheek before he left. She straightened his tie around his neck, tightening it as well.

"I love you and I'll be counting the minutes till you get home and tell me the good news." Toy Chica said while Freddy wrapped his arms around her.

Freddy kissed her lips softly. "I just wish I could stay here with you forever."

"You can…" Toy Chica dragged off with a flirtatious smile. "You just have to go present the jingle to the company first." She giggled as he pouted. She motioned to their son in his high chair, and Freddy released her, walking over to him.

"Fritz, my son." Freddy said as he kneeled to Fritz's level. Fritz stopped throwing cheerios to the floor and looked to where he thought his dad's face would be. Freddy stared at his 2 year old's grey pearly eyes with sadness. "I'm going to work, but I'll be back." Freddy kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Fritz forced a smile as he picked up a cheerio and threw it again. "I love you, daddy."

Freddy left and Toy Chica continued on with her chores as she placed Fritz down for a nap a few hours later. Her phone rang. Toy Chica picked up her pear phone with a smile as she saw Freddy's face shining across the screen. "Hello?" Toy Chica answered.

" _They loved it, sweetheart!"_

Toy Chica jumped for joy while squealing. "Ooh, see, I knew it!"

" _I know you did, I need to listen to you more often."_

Toy Chica giggled. "Are you on the way home?"

" _I am, but do you need me to stop anywhere before I get there?"_

"No, but if I do need something, we can go as a family later." Toy Chica said with cheer.

" _I totally agree to that. I love you, Chica. I'll be home in a few minutes."_

"I love you too, bye!" Toy Chica hung up the phone while thinking of what to do for dinner. Maybe they could go out to eat? She sighed as she placed her phone down on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to check on Julian, since he had been asleep for a good half hour now.

She walked into his room and saw him sound asleep on his car bed. After grabbing his laundry basket full of clothes, Toy Chica began to head downstairs to the laundry room, but stopped in her tracks when she heard something.

… _creak…_

The front door opening.

She just hung up with Freddy not even a minute ago. He couldn't be here THAT fast! She remembered she had locked the door too and nobody had a key to the house except for her and Freddy.

 _SHIT!_ Toy Chica cursed in her mind as she quietly dropped the laundry basket and headed to the hall closet next to her bedroom. She opened the door silently and grabbed the box out of it, opening it, and pulled out the gun Freddy had purchased a few weeks before and the bullets were already loaded in it.

She took it off safety and tip-toed down the stairs, hiding the gun behind her back just in case. She kept a good look out as she hit the last step of the stairs, and tried to see if any intruders were around. The front door was open a little by a crack, so someone came into the house.

Toy Chica stepped away from the staircase to look into the living room, but someone came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. Toy Chica dropped the gun and tried to struggle against the person.

"Stop moving!" The man growled as he tried to make her stay still, but it didn't work well as she kept fighting back.

"Into my car, move it!" He dragged her to the front door, but Toy Chica kicked it shut before her.

The man was fed up as he removed his hand and then pushed her towards the nearest wall, making her cry out in pain. "That's what you get."

Toy Chica recovered quickly as she reached for the gun, but the man grabbed a patch of her hair, and yanked her up and onto her feet. She whimpered. "Let me go!"

"Your husband isn't home, I see?" The man questioned with a sick grin, ignoring her's pleads.

"Well, in that case…" He pushed her against a wall, suddenly putting a hand up her shirt.

Toy Chica had tears as she tried to push him away. "No, no, stop, please!" She felt his hand go in places he was NOT allowed to touch and she kept silently praying to God that Freddy would walk through the door now.

"FREDDY!"

The man slapped her's face, making her fall to the side and onto the floor.

"Don't call another man's name when someone is having fun with you!" He yelled, getting on top of her as she was laying on her back on the floor.

"Just stay still, and this will be over in a little bit." He taunted as he went to unbuckle her jeans.


	7. Secret

Toy Chica had tears as she tried to push him away. "No, no, stop, please!" She felt his hand go in places he was NOT allowed to touch and she kept silently praying to God that Freddy would walk through the door now.

"FREDDY!"

The man slapped Chica's face, making her fall to the side and onto the floor. "Don't call another man's name when someone is having fun with you!" He yelled, getting on top of her as she was laying on her back on the floor. "Just stay still, and this will be over in a little bit." He taunted as he went to unbuckle her jeans.

The front door opened and everything froze within the house. Freddy walked in with a curious facial expression. "Chica, who's car is-" He stopped short when he saw his wife fighting off a man trying to have his way with her on the floor.

All Freddy could see now was red when he reached for the gun Chica had dropped by the door and aimed it towards the man, wanting nothing but death for him. "GET OFF HER!" He snarled with venom, his hands gripping the gun with a death grip.

The man quickly put his hands up above his head and shook with fear. "Hey, man, I was just…put the gun down!"

Freddy growled. "Get off my wife!"

The man stood up, moving away from Chica, who sat up against the nearest wall, holding herself as she cried. "I'm just supposed to take her somewhere, that's all!"

Freddy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Some woman hired me and paid me 12 grand to kidnap her and take her to an alley in LA!" The man rambled on. "That's all I was supposed to do!"

"Then why the hell were you just on top of my wife?" Freddy asked, his voice getting dangerously deep with pure anger. "Never mind"

"What did she look like?" Toy Chica suddenly asked from her little position on the wooden floor.

"Blonde, fox tail, curly hair. She was white. Uh, only wore sunglasses though. She was tall for a woman. Uh, and…uh, I don't know, just let me go!" The man begged, staring straight at the gun in Freddy's hands.

Freddy and Toy Chica looked to each other for a second. It was THAT woman. The same woman that's been doing nothing, but taunting them since their son was killed in the car accident. Freddy sighed. "Get out, and don't come back." He said in an exhausted voice, putting the gun to his side lazily.

The man nodded shakily, and motioned to grab the door knob of the front door, but suddenly he let out a battle cry as he grabbed the gun out of Freddy's grasp. Freddy wrestled with him for control of the gun, and Chica kept screaming when they accidentally pointed it towards her. Freddyy was in a living hell right now as he was afraid the gun would go off and hit his wife, who meant nothing but the world to him.

Freddy tried to yank it from the man. "Let go of it!" He ordered. Instead of obeying him, the man pulled the trigger, which hit a vase right next to Chica , shattering it.

 _BANG!_

"FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed as she heard Fritz crying from the bedroom upstairs.

Freddy's heart almost stopped when he heard the gun go off and his wife cry out his name. He didn't realize the bullet hit the vase, but he thought it hit her. If he wasn't pissed before…Freddy kicked the man in the _sensitive_ area, making him release the gun and back away. Freddy held up the gun, and before the guy could protest, Freddy shot the gun off 3 times.

 _BANG!  
_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The man fell backwards, lifeless, onto the floor next to Chica , who screamed at the sight. Freddy saw her holding her stomach, and he suddenly thought that's where the man _shot_ her. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes so suddenly.

"No!" Beck raced over to Chica , hoisting her into his arms, and led her to the living room, onto the couch.

"Let me see you, Chica !" He demanded in a scared voice. Everything was happening too fast that his head was spinning. He looked Chica in the eye, who was terrified of him. "Chica-"

"You shot him!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "You killed him!"

Freddy looked taken aback. "But, but, he shot you!"

Toy Chica shook her head. "No, Freddy, he shot the vase!"

Freddy's world froze as he looked over to the man, who was lifeless on the floor by the front door, and bleeding furiously. "Oh my god." He shook his head and backed away from Chica.

"I…all I heard was the gun go off and…and you screamed…I thought he…"

Toy Chica stood from her spot on the couch and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body. "Oh, Freddy"

Freddy sobbed into her hair, holding her close to him. "I was so worried he hurt you, so I didn't realize what I was doing!" He gripped her small figure as much as he possibly could.

"Chica…why does Funtime Foxy want you dead?" He asked, barely in a whisper, but Toy Chica heard him.

Toy Chica wiped his tears away. "I don't know…but…Freddy, I'm scared."

"No!" Freddy snapped at her, making her back away from him. "You are not going to live in fear again! I forbid it!" He paced back and forth, his fingers running through his hair. "But what the bloody hell can we do?"

Toy Chica shrugged, holding herself with her arms wrapped around her torso. "Maybe…I could leave-"

"You're not going ANYWHERE without me!" Freddy told her as he faced her. "Don't even consider that an option!"

"Then what are our options, Freddy?" Chica asked in a desperate tone.

Freddy groaned, collapsing on the couch. "Hell if I know…"

"Can we go to the police?" She asked timidly.

Freddy shook his head. "No. I killed a man, Chica. Everyone knows that we've been living in complete terror these past couple of months, and they'll think I was just being paranoid and shot some random guy who knocked on the damn door." He sighed deeply.

"They'll lock my ass in prison for life, while you and Fritz would be unprotected out here where that psychotic woman will get you guys and I'll never see you again!" Freddy panted after his explanation.

Chica blinked. "Wow…do you hear yourself when you talk sometimes?"

"Nah, not really." Freddy gave his wife a grin and she giggled. "I love you, Chica."

Toy Chica sat next to him and hugged him. "I love you, Freddy. We'll figure out something."

Freddy rubbed his lips together. "Chica, you already know what we have to do."

Chica looked to him. "Have Elizabeth hunt down the woman and threaten her until she promises to leave us alone?"

"No…" Freddy shrugged off Chica's naivety. "We need to…damn, I hate saying this again, but we have to-"

"NO!" Toy Chica stood up out of his grasp, shaking her head. "No, no, no! No way in heaven's name am I going to be a fugitive on the RUN again! That wasn't fun all those years ago, and I'm sure the traveling with ABSOLUTELY nothing to do part hasn't changed much!"

Freddy chuckled. "Are you done?"

Letting her shoulders slump, Toy Chica sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Feel better after all that venting?" He asked as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"A little, I guess."

"Good." Freddy rubbed her arms with a small smile. "Let's go pack."

Toy Chica pouted. "Aw, fiddlesticks."


	8. On the Run

_Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Now I know you're not going to be happy…actually, you'll probably be very angry with us, but we have to runaway again. I'm sorry we didn't "let you in on it", but it's for your own safety. Besides, you have a fiancée! You have to stay in Hollywood with him! We're sure you're going to hear on the news and stuff of what happened and why were leaving again, but it's something totally different than that. Trust me. Freddy didn't kill that man for no reason or because he was paranoid. In all honesty, I'm the one who took the gun out because the man broke into the house and I was worried for Fritz's safety. Freddy wasn't even home until the man was trying to "have his way" with me, and as you would know, Freddy lost all control of himself. We'll try and send letters, but it's going to be complicated._

 _I love you, Elizabeth! I'll miss you!_

 _(If anything goes wrong, I'll be calling you and you'll have to take Fritz from us…I know you'll do it, but just a warning in advanced, okay?)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Toy Chica Fazbear :)_

* * *

The letter was suddenly thrown onto the coffee table in the middle of Elizabeth's living room of her penthouse apartment she shared with her fiancée, Michael.

"HAVE THEY LOST THEIR DAMN MINDS?" Toy Bonnie yelled with fire in his eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"And how would you like to go about doing that, Rabbit?" Elizabeth glared at him, picking up the letter and holding it close to her. "They're on the run, and we'll never be able to find them. They're PROS!"

"That's a sad title to have." And that earned Electrobab a smack on the head from Elizabeth.

"How long do you think they've been gone?" 5 month pregnant Spring Bonnie asked, tugging on Toy Bonnie'd hand to have him sit down on the couch next to her so he can calm down.

"Michael and I went to bed around midnight, and I woke up at 7 to make Michael breakfast before he went to work." Elizabeth explained.

"So in between those 7 hours, Chica came into the building and slid this letter under my front door."

"You make Michael breakfast that early in the morning?" Electrobab asked, and then pouted. "BidyBab has NEVER made breakfast for me or Susie."

"That's what cereal and toasters are for, Electro." Toy Bonnie said, wrapping an arm around Spring Bonnie to comfort her. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope…but I will keep my phone on at all times, and you guys should too. Not to mention, keep checking mailboxes right after the mailman comes and e-mails constantly. You never know how they'll figure out a way to contact us. I'm going to, definitely, just in case Chica needs me to take Fritz."

"Why can't we take Fritz?" Spring Bonnie asked, a bit offended. "No offense, but I have more motherly instincts than you do!"

"Well one, you already have a baby on the way, why would you want to care for a 2 year old full-time?" Elizabeth asked in an obvious tone. "And two, FRITZ IS MY GODSON!"

"Hey, hey, he's my Godson as well." Toy Bonnie said to make a point. Elizabeth glared daggers at him and began walking slowly towards him. Bonnie retreated and shrunk back into the couch.

"But Springy, dear, I think Elizabeth would be the best choice for the job of taking Fritz on an emergency notice for reasons that are not needed to be said." He said as he attempted to act calm.

Spring Bonnie rolled her eyes as Elizabeth smiled with victory. "I can't believe I married a coward."

"Anyways, Elizabeth's right, we always keep ourselves close to some sort of source, that way it'll be simple for Freddy and Chica to get a hold of us." Electrobab stated.

Elizabeth sighed and took the letter, hugging it one last time, and then walked towards her fireplace that was already going.

"Goodbye for now, Chica." She whispered as she threw the letter, along with the envelope it was in, into the fire where it burned into pieces.

* * *

Freddy and Toy Chica watched as Fritz put a single white rose on the headstone of:

 _Jeremy Michael Fazbear_

 _May 14_ _th_ _, 2011 – September 9_ _th_ _, 2013_

 _God's precious gift of a son, godson, nephew, and twin._

Fritz sat down on his knees and put his hand softly on Jeremy's name, and his parent realized that by losing his twin brother, 2 year old Fritz Fazbear grew up too early than he was supposed to.

"I love you, brother." Fritz said in his soft voice, his grey eyes tearing up, knowing he was so close to his best friend since birth, but he couldn't touch or hug him. Fritz stood up and turned around, reaching his hands out to be held.

Toy Chica took him into her arms, and gave the headstone a kiss.

"I love you so much, Jeremy. I hope you and Gabriel are getting a chance to get to know each other well as you watch other Fritz, daddy, and I from heaven."

She ran a hand over Jeremy's name and let out a quiet sob. Fritz leaned his head onto his mom's shoulder and maturely ran his fingers through her newly dyed light brown hair to comfort her.

"Goodbye, my child." Toy Chica said, her voice breaking. She stood up, and held Fritz close to her.

Freddy kissed her cheek and ruffled Fritz's newly cut and dyed hair, which was now only little spikes on top, instead of his usual wild hair, and he was dirty-blonde haired kid now.

"I'll be just a minute, love." He whispered into Chica's ear, and she nodded, giving him a comforting smile. She and Fritz went back to the used car they just paid full cash for and Freddy was left alone to his son's grave.

"Jeremy…I promise you that I won't let your mom and brother down like I let you down." He vowed as he kneeled down in front of the headstone. Soon, he was in tears as he put his hands on the dirt, clenching it tightly.

"I wish I could hold you again, and…and I just want you back, son." He cried softly.

"But…like I said, I will NOT let anything happen to your mom or Fritz. And I know that's what you would want from me." Freddy leaned to the ground and kissed the grass with his lips, letting his tears fall.

"I love you, Jeremy." He lifted himself up and sighed as he turned away from Jeremy grave for what could be the last time. Freddy walked back to the car, and Chica already had Fritz in the car seat. He looked up at the sky and bit his lip. _God, help me keep them safe._


	9. Period with Tears

Freddy and Toy Chica, along with Fritz on Chica's hip, opened the door to their motel room they'd be staying at for the night, and Freddy put their bags along the wall as Chica laid the sleeping 2 year old on the bed. Toy Chica sighed. "It's been such a long day."

Freddy scoffed. "A long week actually."

Toy Chica tucked Fritz in under the blankets and gave Freddy a smile. "Has it really been a week already?"

"Hard to believe, I know." Freddy said, taking her hand and helping to stand up to her feet. He smiled at her. "I love you." And kissed her lips gently.

Toy Chica leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Freddy kissed her forehead and then sighed. "I saw a Chinese take-out down the street. I'll walk down there and get some dinner for us."

Toy Chica nodded, taking off her shoes. "Okay, but remember Fritz can only have-"

"The chow-mien noodles." Freddy grinned as he grabbed his jacket again. "I know, I know."

Toy Chica giggled. "I was just making sure." She gave Freddy a hug before he left. "Be careful, please."

* * *

Freddy came out of the restaurant with a bag full of food as he hugged his jacket closer to his body from the windy weather. He began to walk down the road, but someone stopped him. "Freddy Fazbear." A female voice was heard from the table and chairs next to him.

Freddy quickly turned and saw _her_. Freddy growled. "You."

The blonde woman, who has done nothing but give the Fazbear family nightmares for months, chuckled evilly as she sat in a relaxing position in the chair. "Me." She sighed out her laughter.

"Sit down, Mr. Fazbear, and let's talk." The blonde woman said, motioning to the empty chair across from her. "We have much to discuss, I believe."

Freddy clenched his fist. "Give me one reason why I should talk to you about anything?"

The woman smirked as she held up a device in her hand with a red button on it.

"Because if you don't, I'll push this button and the hotel room your wife and child are currently resting in will set off a bomb and no more wife and son for you."

Freddy's eyes widened dangerously as the pure thought of Chica and Fritz no longer being with him made him collapse into the chair across from her. He gripped the handles. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"You took something from me over three years ago, and that something was precious to my heart." The woman said bitterly. "And now, I'm trying to take something precious from YOU."

Freddy gulped, his heart racing. "My wife?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I won't touch your son, that's a given."

"You're threatening him right now with that trigger in your hand!" He snarled out, thankful no one was outside to hear their dreadful conversation.

"But if I push it, it will be your fault." She shrugged with a smirk. "Otherwise…I'll kill your wife sooner or later. Revenge is sweet to me."

Freddy saw red once again, wishing he never left the gun to be buried at the local park a few blocks from his house back in Hollywood.

"If you touch a hair on my wife's head, I swear to God I'll make your death last for years of torture." He threatened, and his voice was low and dangerous to the point it worried him.

"She's already been through so much life-threatening things in her life, I REFUSE to let her through that trauma again!"

The woman, however, seemed unaffected by his threat. "Be as it may, you're not stopping this. I want vengeance for the pain you caused me for the past three years, and I'll be taking away your angelic wife soon enough." She shrugged. "I'll admit though, your wife is a sweetie-pie."

Freddy didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. "Don't hurt my wife." He said suddenly.

"Kill me instead. Do what you want to me. If I did something to piss you off, then torture me! Not her! She's innocent!"

"She's not totally innocent in this situation." The woman mused, enjoying the rage she was bringing out of Freddy. "She was the one who my husband cheated on me with for almost a year."

The world seemed to freeze for Freddy. "Wait…what?"

"Yes, I was Foxy Pirate's wife…now widow." The woman sighed.

"I won't tell you my real name, of course not, but you can call me "Funtime Foxy". And let me tell you, Freddy Fazbear, you killed my husband. I know you did. I saw you leave that hotel after his room caught on fire. The fireman said it was the wiring in the room, but I saw you climb down the fire escape that day." She glared daggers at the confused man.

"You killed my husband."

"I do not understand an fucking word you're saying here!" Freddy snapped, unable to wrap his head around everything.

"Foxy told me he was in the army when I first met him, so he was supposed to be DEPORTED in early 2009 till God-only knows when. He sent letters and everything with no address because in the war, you're not supposed to know where they are." She gripped the coffee cup in her hands with a dangerous grip.

"I found out he had been cheating on me obviously and buried himself in deep shit when I saw his face on every billboard and news channel in mid-2010, saying that he had kidnapped Toy Chica Chicken after framing YOU for her kidnapping in the first place. He had been dating her for almost a year, beat her, raped her, and kidnapped her from you after you guys had been on the run for over a year."

Freddy swallowed. "Oh my god…"

Funtime Foxy scoffed. "Yeah, I wasn't happy. I finally found him as he was buying groceries in Scotland and I told him to leave Toy Chica down in the tunnels to rot so we could live a life elsewhere. We went to Ireland for a 2nd honeymoon, to patch things up and stuff like that. I let him sleep in while I went to go get coffee from the Starbucks a few blocks away. I came back just in time to see you leave the room's window and climb down the fire escape." She glared at Freddy.

"You damn bastard! You took my husband from me! I wanted to take your wife from you, so I went back to the tunnels in Scotland to kill her, but she had already been rescued. You both were lucky these past couple of years, but now it's time to get this over with. Once I have my revenge, you and I can go our separate ways and live our lives to find new people and make new-"

"I DON'T WANT NEW PEOPLE!" Freddy said, tears coming to his eyes as he stood from his seat. "I WANT MY WIFE SAFE!"

Funtime Foxy snickered. "Sorry, but that's not happening." She stood as well, leaning across the table towards Freddy.

"If you think I'll take pity on you, guess again. I'm going to kill your wife when you least expect it." Suddenly Funtime Foxy grabbed Freddy's hand with a bruising grip, and forced him to take hold of the trigger, pressing his thumb on the red button. She smirked.

"Don't let go…if you do, you'll have killed your wife yourself, along with the only son you have left."

Freddy's heart was stopping on and off as Funtime Foxy laughed evilly, getting into a random car, driving away. In his hand was the device that meant death for his family…and he couldn't let go.


	10. Funtime Foxy

_Suddenly Funtime Foxy grabbed Freddy's hand with a bruising grip, and forced him to take hold of the trigger, pressing his thumb on the red button. She smirked. "Don't let go…if you do, you'll have killed your wife yourself, along with the only son you have left."_

 _Freddy's heart was stopping on and off as Funtime Foxy laughed evilly, getting into a random car, driving away. In his hand was the device that meant death for his family…and he couldn't let go._

Freddy's anxiety was through the roof as he ran towards the hotel, noticing he actually still had the food in his hand. He ran to the room, and knocked on it. "CHICA, IT'S ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted.

The door swung open and Toy Chica let Freddy in. "Freddy, are you- what's that?" She pointed to the device in his hand that he was gripping with a white-knuckled grip.

Freddy panted from running. "Pack up the stuff, get Fritz in the car, and let's go!"

Toy Chica didn't question him and did as she was told. Freddy grabbed a few bags with his free hand, and kept the food with him, putting it in the car as well. Toy Chica had Fritz in her arms as she ran out. Freddy looked to her after he shut the trunk.

"Get in the car, and get ready to drive! I need to go talk to the manager!" Without waiting for an answer from her, Freddy ran to the front office. He pushed the door open, and the two employees in there looked surprised.

"Get the guests out of the hotel NOW! This lady put a bomb trigger in my hand, and I can't let go, and- JUST GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM HERE!" He yelled, as he ran out. He helped the employees with a few rooms, and then jumped into the car with Chica in the driver's seat.

"DRIVE!"

Toy Chica had wide eyes, but did as she was told. "Okay, okay."

"Go towards the Chinese restaurant!" Freddy said in a panicked tone.

Fritz looked confused as he gripped his car seat.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Freddy, what is going on?" Toy Chica asked her husband, who was sweating bullets.

Freddy gulped, hoping that the guests of the hotel were out of it.

"Don't pull into the parking lot, but park on the street!" He demanded loudly. Toy Chica did, and Freddy jumped out, looking back towards the direction of the hotel. Toy Chica jumped out too, concerned about her husband's sanity.

"Freddy, what-"

Freddy let go of the trigger, but suddenly he and Toy Chica were thrown backwards with a dangerous force as the **restaurant** they parked in front of, but thankfully not close enough, exploded!

Freddy saw the car was okay from the explosion as his ears were ringing and his whole body hurt. He saw his wife unconscious in the middle of the road. "CHICA!" He shouted as he crawled quickly to her body.

"CHICA, NO!" He cried out, shaking her a bit. Her face was scratched up and so was her whole body. She groaned and opened her eyes, hissing in pain. Freddy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Toy Chica sat up suddenly, forgetting her pain. "FRITZ!" She screamed as she ran to the car. She opened Fritz's door and sighed in relief as he was unharmed, but crying out of fear. She unstrapped him and pulled him into her arms.

"Mommy has you, baby. Mommy has you." She whispered softly to him to comfort him.

Freddy gulped as he saw the Chinese restaurant no longer standing and it was all torn down in burnt pieces. "Oh my god, she was going to kill me…the bomb was meant to kill me." He choked out.

"Freddy?"

Freddy turned around and saw his worried wife and confused, blind son. He shook off the shock and guilt; he had to get them to safety.

Freddy grabbed Toy Chica's arm and opened the passenger side door, forcing her and Fritz in, not worrying about the car-seat for Fritz at this very second.

He jumped into the driver's seat and took off, and fire-trucks, ambulances, and police cars passed them to the scene, but didn't stop them.

Toy Chica finally was able to get Fritz back to sleep in her arms. She looked to Fritz with worry. "Fritz?" She asked again in a small voice.

Freddy took her free hand and gripped it as he kept speeding down the road. "Chica…we're so screwed."

* * *

Fritz played with an action figure in the sandbox as Freddy and Toy Chica talked on a bunch near him, and even though he couldn't see anything he was doing, they could tell he was using his imagination to create an universe all his own. It made them smile, yet saddened at the same time.

Toy Chica shrugged it off and sighed. "So, Funtime Foxy wants me dead because she thinks it will bring her closure?"

Freddy nodded, wrapped his arms around her tightly, scared to let go. He had been like that since they arrived at the small park a few hours away from the town _they_ practically just destroyed. "Yeah…seems that way, Chica."

Toy Chica sighed and let a few tears fall. "It's my entire fault, Freddy!" She sobbed.

Freddy had wide eyes and looked at her as he pulled away a bit. "What? Chica? What are you talking about?"

Toy Chica sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away, but only more came down.

"I should've done a…background check or something- ANYTHING on Foxy when I first started dating him! I would've found out he was married and I…" Toy Chica sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"This isn't your fault, Chica." Freddy rubbed his wife's arms, and kissed her head. "We'll make it through this. You'll see. It will be-"

"Where's Fritz?" Toy Chica asked suddenly, interrupting Freddy.

Freddy stood up so suddenly and looked around. "Oh my god."

Toy Chica stood up as well and ran towards the sandbox and saw the action figure her two year old had been playing with, but he was nowhere in sight. "FRITZ!" She screamed out.

Freddy's heart pounded in his chest as he felt another anxiety attack coming on. "Chica, go that way, and I'll go right!" He pointed in the directions he was talking about, and Toy Chica nodded, running from him. Freddy didn't want her alone, not at all, but they had to find their son.

Toy Chica ran as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for her blonde son. "FRITZ! FRITZ!"

"Mommy!" She heard his small, shy voice.

Toy Chica ran towards the bathrooms and saw him behind a wall, playing with a basketball, that looked absolutely brand new. She kneeled down to his level and hugged him. "Oh, Fritz, where did you go?"

Fritz smiled and showed his mom the ball, which harshly hit Chica in the face on accident since he couldn't tell where she was.

"A nice lady said she had a present for me if I went with her. She said she'd take me back to you, but you found me instead, so she said she'd leave."

Toy Chica shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god…did she say anything else, Fritz?"

"Um…to tell daddy that she said "I'm watching", but that's all." Fritz laughed as he bounced the ball. "Do I look cool with the ball, mommy?"

Toy Chica couldn't answer as she looked around her, but only saw people jogging in their warm-up clothes and children playing on a playground. She picked Fritz up into her arms, his arms still wrapped around the basketball tightly.

"Let's go find daddy." She whispered to him, her heart racing and head spinning.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Fritz asked in a concerned tone.

Toy Chica shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Not even close, son." She saw Freddy in the distance and waved her hand at him, showing that she had Fritz.

"Mommy's losing her marbles."

Fritz laughed. "Hehe…marbles."


	11. Fingernails

Freddy and Toy Chica sat outside on a balcony of the hotel room they were staying in somewhere in Canada, with Fritz inside, safe in bed. They held hands, but Freddy one arm wrapped protectively around Chica's body, holding her close.

Toy Chica leaned on him, and they both had their eyes focused on the sky that held many stars and a full moon. "Freddy." Toy Chica mumbled.

Freddy snapped out of his trance. "Hmm?"

Toy Chica smiled. "Have you ever thought of having another baby?"

Freddy's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"I'm not pregnant."

Freddy sighed. "Oh, good…no offense, honey, but…another baby at THIS moment would not be healthy." He chuckled.

Toy Chica nodded. "I know, but I was just wondering."

"Why do you ask all of the sudden?" Freddy asked curiously.

Toy Chica shrugged, but was grinning. "I want a little girl."

"Really?" Freddy shrugged. "I personally wouldn't mind some more boys." Toy Chica gasped at him. "What? What if I have to travel later or something? I need more men around to take care of you."

Toy Chica giggled. "Freddy, you're such a sap."

Freddy went quiet in deep thought. "You know, a little girl doesn't sound all that bad. She sure be a handful though…just like her mother." Freddy reached over and poked Chica's stomach, making her giggle harder. "Still ticklish after all these years, I see?" He teased, poking her more.

Toy Chica laughed. "Freddy, I can't breathe!"

Freddy stopped and kissed her head, letting her lean against him again. "I want you safe, Chica." Tears came to his eyes.

"What that vile woman said…Chica, it's literally eating me alive inside."

Toy Chica looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

"But-"

"No buts." Toy Chica put a finger to Freddy's lips to make him stop talking as she gently smiled.

"I still have to take care of you and our son. I don't want to sound conceited, but you boys would be totally oblivious and lost without me around." She made him laugh. "It's true. You guys need a woman around to keep you in line."

Freddy nodded. "It's all true." It still didn't ease his worry. "I need you to even breathe, Chica."

Toy Chica narrowed her eyes. "Freddy…I think we need to have one of those "what if" and "just in case" talks." She said slowly, praying he wouldn't blow up at her with anger.

Freddy rubbed his lips together and stayed quiet for a few minutes, until he finally spoke. "I guess we do, huh?"

Toy Chica sighed. "Freddy…if anything happens to me…" She felt Freddy tense and stop breathing for a millisecond.

"I need to know that you will keep going with Fritz. I could never rest in peace until I know that you will be stable and okay for our only living son." She squeezed his hand to comfort him, but nothing could comfort him.

"Freddy, you know we have to face the harsh reality that I may not be here tomorrow or the next day or…you catch my drift."

Freddy ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, letting a tear fall from his eye, and he didn't bother wiping it away. "The same goes to you too, Chica."

Toy Chica nodded. "I know. It's just a promise we have to keep to each other." She looked to him. "You'll move on after me, wouldn't you?"

Freddy shook his head. "No." He said in all seriousness. "I won't ever move on with anyone else."

Toy Chica smiled. "Well…if you wouldn't, then I wouldn't either."

Freddy kissed her lips and smiled against them. "Deal." Toy Chica giggled.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Freddy and Chica sat up straight on the couch out on the balcony as they looked inside the room, their son still asleep. Toy Chica gripped Freddy's arm. "Someone's at the door, Freddy!" She whispered loudly to him, shaking.

Freddy nodded and stood up, pulling Toy Chica with him. "Go into the bathroom, lock the door, and take Fritz with you." Toy Chica nodded and they went inside the room.

Toy Chica quietly did as Freddy told her to as she gently picked Fritz up and they went into the bathroom. When Freddy heard the bathroom door lock, he then looked through the peephole of the door. He saw no one. "Weird." He whispered.

 _BAM_

The door was knocked down, sending Freddy down with it and onto the ground in front of it. Freddy recovered and tried to get up, but someone with a ski mask had a baseball bat.

"Shit!" Freddy cursed as he moved out of the way and the bat slammed onto the floor. Freddy rammed the figure into the wall, but they slammed their fists onto Freddy's back, which sent him to the floor.

The person jumped over him and went for the bathroom door, grabbing the bat. Freddy growled. "BACK OFF!" He went to punch them, but ducked quickly when they swung the bat at him.

He kicked their legs, and they fell on top of Freddy, making them battle each other out on the ground. Freddy punched them away, and reached for the bat himself, but the person grabbed at his hair, pulling him back.

They kicked Freddy in the face, making him fall backyards. They saw Freddy barely conscious and took this as their chance to break the bathroom door down, grabbing the bat.

"NO!" Freddy snarled, but they swung the bat again, and Freddy couldn't dodge it in time as it slammed right into his face, and pushed him against the wall, knocking him out.

They quickly kicked the door open and were ready to beat Chica into a bloody pulp, but they didn't see Toy Chica behind the door as she wrapped a towel around their face, using all her strength to push them back out of the bathroom. She kicked them away, releasing them from the towel.

"Get out!" She screamed at them, shutting the bathroom door behind her to keep her son safe. She reached for the bat on the ground, but the person grabbed Chica's hair, lifting her away from it and towards them. Chica cried out in pain, but stepped on their foot, making them yelp in pain.

Toy Chica moved away from them and went next to the glass door that led to the balcony. The person gripped the bat as they swung at Chica, but Chica moved in time and they hit the glass, shattering it onto the cemented floor outside.

Toy Chica kicked them again, trying to push them over the edge. They turned and grabbed her, yanking her outside with them. "Let go!" She yelled as she tried to get them to release her, but she found herself against the railing of the 5th story hotel. "FREDDY!" She kicked the person away, almost falling over.

"Freddy, this IS NOT a good time for a NAP!" She screamed as the person came towards her again. They reached into their boot they were wearing and pulled out a shiny, hunting knife. Chica gulped.

"NOT GOOD!" She grabbed the person's arm as they tried to stab her in the chest, and she kept a good grip on them, moving out of the way of the knife's aim. She twisted the person's arm to make them release it, and ended up stabbing them in the leg.

"Oops, sorry!" _Why am I saying sorry?_ She shrugged off the thought quickly, as the person spammer against the railing.

Chica grabbed the bat and swung quickly, hitting them in the face, making them lose balance and fall over the railing, and onto the sidewalk under them. Thankfully it wasn't busy at 12am on a weeknight, but it didn't help any.

Chica ran inside and shook Freddy violently. "FREDDY, WAKE UP!" She screeched and then when he stirred, she left him there on the ground and went to the bathroom to pick Fritz up.

When she came back out, Freddy was struggling to stand as he held his head. "Oh, awake, are we?" She asked in a sarcastic, irritated tone.

Freddy rubbed his sore nose as he blinked at her. "Where's-"

"FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed. "They went over the edge of the balcony, I killed them, and we're screwed if we don't get out of here!" She put Fritz's shoes and jacket on, and then hers as well. They decided against taking the bags and just grabbed their wallets of money and diaper bag.

Freddy had the diaper bag over his shoulder, and Toy Chica held Fritz in her arms. Freddy grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs instead of the elevator. "Backdoor?" Toy Chica asked curiously.

"Well, obviously." Freddy whispered back, escaping the lobby manager as he was freaking out over the dead body outside his hotel, and they opened the Emergency Escape doors, making an alarm sound throughout the hotel. Freddy sighed. "This is just bad!"

They saw the public bus at the stop, and they silently thanked God as they climbed aboard. The bus lady smiled at them, and they were trying to be polite and smile back.

They picked a row in the middle of the bus, and there were only a few other people in random rows on the bus. Before the bus driver could close the doors after Freddy and Toy Chica sat down, someone ran up and came in.

Freddy heard a gun click off safety. "I want to retire from this!" He growled as he saw a man, around his height, but much more built than him, holding a gun to the bus driver's head.


	12. Awake and Alive

Before the bus driver could close the doors after Freddy and Toy Chica sat down, someone ran up and came in. Freddy heard a gun click off safety.

"I want to retire from this!" He growled as he saw a man, around his height, but much more built than him, holding a gun to the bus driver's head.

"Drive the damn bus!" The man yelled.

The bus lady nodded quickly as she closed the doors and began driving quickly. "Where to?" She asked.

"Drive long enough for me to kill those two!" He yelled as he pointed the gun at Freddy and Toy Chica.

Toy Chica screamed. "Freddy!"

Freddy grabbed her arm suddenly, and forced her and Fritz to the floor once the man shot the gun, and Freddy saw it go through the seat, hitting someone behind them.

"Oh my god!" Freddy gulped as he saw the man's heavy boots head towards them. Freddy let go of Toy Chica, kissed her lips, and then jumped up when the man was close enough and grabbed the gun out of his hands, but the man fought back, grabbing the gun again, and they fought over the weapon and it shot out.

 _BANG!_

Freddy saw it hit the bus driver's head. "Oh shit!" Freddy slammed the man's head against a pole, and then quickly ran up to the driver's seat, pushing the bus driver's dead body out of the way, and he drove the bus. "CHICA!"

"Stay here, Fritz!" She ordered her two year old, as she hid him under one of the seats. She grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the man who was barely conscious. "Stay down if you know what's good for you, you butthead!"

Freddy saw she had the situation under control and then chuckled. "Only my wife…"

Someone groaned in pain from behind Toy Chica, and Toy Chica looked back for a second, which was a mistake because the guy rammed towards her and they both fell to the floor in the middle of the aisle, fighting for the gun. Toy Chica used her fingers and poked his eyeball harshly. "OW!" He cried out.

Toy Chica reached for the gun, but the man grabbed her ankle, making her almost lose balance. "Oh, let go!" When he didn't, Toy Chica saw one of the windows shattered from where he shot at, and had an idea. _If we want to attempt to live through this, I need to get rid of this cursed gun!_ Toy Chica threw the gun out the window.

The man saw what she did and stood up quickly, smacking Toy Chica across the face, making her fall into one of the benches. "You stupid bitch!" He snarled.

Toy Chica gasped as he held up a fist to punch her, but the bus came to a harsh stop and Freddy stood up. "CHICA!" The man had fallen over from the sudden stop.

Toy Chica tried to jump over him, but he grabbed her leg, and she fell onto the floor face first. Freddy ran towards them, his fist ready for a fight.

"LET MY WIFE GO!" He kicked the man in the face, which made him release Toy Chica. "Grab Fritz and let's get the hell out of here!" Freddy yelled.

Toy Chica went under the row she left her son in and he was there, curled up and crying.

"Come on, son, mommy has you!" She tried to comfort him as she and Freddy ran out of the bus, leaving the unconscious man and scared passengers, some dead.

Freddy and Toy Chica ran down the street, realizing they were in a bad part of town. Suddenly, somebody grabbed Freddy's arm, yanking him into an ally way. Toy Chica stopped, only to have her hair pulled, making her cry out. Someone reached for Fritz, but Toy Chica kicked them away. "Don't touch my son!"

"No, don't touch the baby!"

The voice they heard was all too familiar. Freddy groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. "Not _you_ again!"

Funtime Foxy came up with a scowl. "I'm saving your ass here, Fazbear, so shut up." She looked to Toy Chica with a smirk. "I'll make you a deal, Mrs. Fazbear."

Toy Chica sobbed, holding Freddy closer to her. "Let Freddy and my son go! Kill me! Just let them go!"

"NO!" Freddy snarled out, trying to get up, but someone pressed their foot on his back, making him stay down. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"Make him shut up!" Funtime Foxy yelled.

Suddenly someone kicked Freddy in the face, making his jaw crack somehow.

Toy Chica whimpered. "Freddy…"

"Mrs. Fazbear, I'm keeping your husband." Funtime Foxy announced.

"But you'll join him soon. Call your friend, Circus Babu, and give her your son. And then we'll meet you in San Diego, CA at Mission Bay Park. And then we will all travel to a faraway place, where I'll put a bullet through your head and your husband can watch the whole thing. And then I'll release him, so he can live with the image of you dying in his head." Funtime Foxy explained, with a sick grin on her face.

"It'll be the exact same pain I felt when he killed my husband."

Toy Chica nodded. "Okay…just don't hurt him anymore." She begged, looking at Freddy's bleeding face.

"If he listens, we'll be happy to oblige." Funtime Fixy said, glaring at Freddy. She glared back at Toy Chica. "Go. We'll meet you in 24 hours." She walked up with an envelope.

"There are 2 plane tickets. First class. Go to the airport here and it will take you exactly to LAX. And then find a way to San Diego. 24 hours time, Mrs. Fazbear."

Toy Chica nodded again. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Chica, no-"

"Shut up, Freddy!" Toy Chica snapped, feeling a bit stressed.

Foxy smirked.

Two cars pulled up. Funtime Foxy motioned to the first one. "This car will be taking you and your son to the airport. Now. Your flight is in an hour."

Two men pulled Freddy to his feet, holding him up since he was so weak. The driver of the first car opened the back door for Toy Chica. She looked to Freddy, and blew him a kiss.

He let a few tears fall before she went into the car. Toy Chica rocked Fritz back and forth as the driver began driving them towards the airport.

Fritz whimpered. "Mommy…are you taking me to Aunt Baby?"

Toy Chica sighed, kissing her son's head. "Yes, I am."

"How long will I be there?"

Toy Chica sobbed. "I don't know…I don't know, baby."


	13. More Faithful

In a private jet, Freddy kept struggling against his restraints as his handcuffs were connected to a bar by the lavatories. His heart was still racing, even though it had been over 3 hours since he had been separated from his wife and only son.

 _"Chica…please don't come."_ He almost let a tear fall, but he blinked it away, because he didn't want Funtime Foxy getting the satisfaction that she is breaking him, even though it was clear she already had.

His wife would come, he knew that. And he would be forced to watch Foxy kill her and live with that for the rest of his life.

 _"I can't do it…I won't survive watching Chica die in my arms. I've had many nightmares about that, but for it to happen in real life...I just wouldn't be able to survive afterwards. I'd kill myself."_ Freddy shook his head in exhaustion.

" _I guess it's a good thing Chica and I made a will, stating Elizabeth or Toy Bonnie would get custody of our kids if anything were to happen to us."_

"Having fun there, Fazbear?"

Freddy growled as he looked to the blonde haired woman, who was ruining his life. "Go away."

Funtime Foxy rolled her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the matter with you?"

Freddy stared at her like she had two heads. "You're going to kill my wife before my eyes, that's what's wrong!" The tears almost came again, but he did everything he could to hold them back. "How can you be so heartless?"

"How could you kill my husband?" Funtime Foxy asked, in a calm tone. "We all ask such questions every day, Freddy, but we never get answers. You'll never give me a straight answer, and I'll never give you one either."

"Foxy beat my wife for almost a year! Framed me by telling the media that I'm the one who kidnapped her! And then he practically killed Chica's first unborn son! And he kidnapped her! He tortured her for 3 weeks straight before he left her down in that freezing tunnel to DIE!" Freddy yelled bloody murder. "THAT'S WHY I KILLED HIM!"

"Because you wanted revenge, right?"

"YES!"

"Bingo." Funtime Foxy snapped her fingers with a smirk. "And I want revenge as well. We're even…well, we will be when Chica dies."

Freddy let out a shaky sigh, dreading the sight of Cat's broken, dead body.

"I know I said I would kill her by putting a bullet through her head…but…maybe I should do something more _colorful_." Funtime Foxy taunted, loving the terrified look on Freddy's face. "I could bury her alive, or cut her to pieces, or even set her perfect, flawless body on fire."

Freddy shook his head, his heart having a panic attack. "Stop, please."

"How about drowning her in the nearest ocean? I could tie her up and push her off a bridge somewhere." Funtime Foxy looked in deep thought, ignoring Freddy's pleads.

"I can beat her with a baseball bat, but I already sent someone to do that today, so that wouldn't work. Maybe I'll burn her skin off little by little, and then pour alcohol on the wounds."

"OH MY GOD, STOP!" Freddy finally released the tears. "I CAN'T HEAR THIS!"

"No, no, I have it!" Funtime Foxy smiled evilly as she walked closer to Freddy, who wanted nothing more than to strangle the woman to death.

"I'll chain you both to opposite walls, to the point your hands can't touch, but just barely. I'll have someone force feed you a couple times a day, while she starves for days and days, or however long it takes her to die from starvation." She nodded. "Yup, that's what I'll do. I'm quite excited for it now."

Freddy's eyes were wide. "You're sick!" He snarled, regaining his composer. "You're a sick monster!"

Funtime Foxy chuckled as she walked back to her seat. "Good eye."

Freddy wanted to collapse to the ground, but his restraints wouldn't let him. He let his tears fall once again as he shook violently. _"Chica, PLEASE don't come! PLEASE!"_

* * *

Toy Chica held Freddy close to her as she balanced the diaper bag on her shoulder and looked around for-

"CHICA!" Toy Chica sighed in relief as she turned around and saw her best friend since junior high running towards her through the crowds, while pushing people to the ground to get to her.

"MOVE, IDIOT!" Circus Baby yelled at a random old man with a cane. Toy Chica blinked as Fritz raised an eyebrow. Baby made it to them out of breath, hugging them both in her arms. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Toy Chica released a tear. "Not for long…" She whispered into Jade's ear.

Circus Baby pulled back with wide eyes. "What?" Her heart skipped a beat when Chica's tears fell. "Let's get to the car." Circus Baby said, grabbing the diaper bag and taking Chica's free hand, heading to the car.

* * *

"Cat, you can't do this!" Circus Baby snapped as she stood from her spot on the couch.

Cat was on Circus Baby's loveseat in the living room, cuddled in a blanket and Fritz next to her, curled up against her. Circus Baby had insisted Toy Chica lay down before she took the trip to San Diego. Toy Chica hushed her best friend.

"Fritz's asleep, Elizabeth." She said sternly. "Can you take care of our son or not? If not, I'll take him to Toy Bonnie and Spring Bonnie."

Circus Baby narrowed her eyes at the brunette on the couch. "Oh hell no…to hell will I let Spring Bonnie raise my godson."

"Fritz is Toy Bonnie's godson too." Toy Chica advised in an amused tone.

"I don't give a shit." Circus Baby responded in a fake amused tone to mock Toy Chica, who giggled softly. Circus Baby softened and sat on the floor in front of Toy Chica. "Are you really going to do this?"

Toy Chica nodded. "I have to, Elizabeth. My husband needs me. If I don't go, they'll kill him."

"Oh darn." Circus Baby muttered in a quiet tone.

Toy Chica looked to her. "What'd you say?" She asked cluelessly.

Circus Baby threw her a fake smile. "Nothing." And Circus Baby sighed. "You know I'll keep Fritz for as long as you guys need me to. No questions asked. I'd do anything for this kid."

Toy Chica smiled. "Thanks."

Circus Baby let her tears fall as her lip trembled. "The thought of you not coming back with Freddy…it's…oh god!" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Toy Chica slowly stood from the sofa and put her arms around her best friend. "Elizabeth, this is for the best. Freddy will do fine as a single father when he gets back. I have to do this. I'd never live without Freddy." Toy Chica sighed.

"I _won't_ live without Freddy. I rather die a painful death then think that it was my entire fault that Freddy was being mistreated and killed."

Circus Baby wiped her eyes when she finally released Chica. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Toy Chica said, leaning onto Circus Baby's shoulder. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Toy Chica stepped out of the taxi cab in the Mission Bay Park Parking Lot in San Diego, CA, her eyes wincing from the sun rays. It was sunset, and people where everywhere. She paid the driver and he left her standing there. She looked around, and a man in a black suit came up to her. "Come with me, Mrs. Fazbear." He said as he passed her. Toy Chica quickly speeded after him. She had to power walk to keep up with the much larger man, and he held the door open to a limo for her. "Get in." He demanded when Toy Chica hesitated for a minute. She gulped, but did as she was told. She sat on the side of the limo, and the man slid in and shut the door. "Drive!" He yelled suddenly, making Toy Chica jump. The limo started and they drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

Chica's lip trembled. "Um…where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"The Airport." He said in an emotionless tone. "We are heading to Russia."

 _RUSSIA?_ Toy Chica screamed in her mind, but didn't lose her cool on the outside. She just nodded and looked out her window. _Freddy, please be okay._

* * *

"CHICA! CHICA! CHICA! WAKE UP, CHICA!"

Toy Chica groaned as she attempted to move her body, but she laid on the cold, stone floor like a rock. Her body shook, trying to sit up, but she was too weak to even make it an inch off the ground.

"CHICA! Look at me, baby! I'm begging you! Please!"

Attempting to move her head up a little, Toy Chica gasped in pain, falling back down, but this time she had a good view of Freddy, and his ankles were chained to the opposite wall. He was on his knees, trying all that he could to reach his wife, but he just couldn't. The chains were too strong. He sobbed as he saw her beaten face. Toy Chica blinked, but even that hurt to do, so she left her eyes closed again. "Freddy?" She called out softly, but coughed violently at the stinging pain in her throat.

Freddy tried to reach for her again, but like the other times, it didn't do anything good. All his attempts did was make his heart break a little more every time. "Chica, can you talk some more to me? I have to hear your voice!" He said desperately.

Toy Chica tried to, but couldn't. "No." She coughed out, still unable to move or even open her eyes.

"No, no, no, you can try!" Freddy pleaded, his voice croaking. "Please, Chica! Try for me!"

Toy Chica sighed shakily, but that seemed to hurt her ribs to do so. "Freddy…" She looked to him again, forcing her eyes open, but immediately closed again, unable to keep them open any longer. "Help, please."

Freddy's cries were even worse as he sat on all fours, facing the floor. "I'm trying, but I can't right now." He said in a depressed voice.

Toy Chica could already feel herself getting lightheaded and her vision blurred when she opened her eyes again. "Freddy…I can't hold on."

"YES, YOU CAN!" Freddy growled out, losing whatever was left of his sanity.

Toy Chica heard a door slam open and she forced herself to turn her head and she saw the blonde woman, Funtime Foxy, walk in with a sick smirk. Toy Chica whimpered. "Hello, Mrs. Fazbear." Funtime Foxy greeted, walking towards the weak woman on the ground.

Freddy couldn't take anymore. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!"

"Shut up, or else I'll hit her!" Funtime Foxy snapped at the man.

Freddy shook his head and backed down. "No, please, don't."

"Then zip it." Funtime Foxy seethed, and then focused her attention back to Toy Chica. She kneeled down to her.

Toy Chica let out a shaky breath. "What did you do to me?" She asked, barely in a whisper.

"Drugged you." Funtime Foxy answered almost immediately, sounding as if it was nothing new. "You were putting up one hell of a fight, but I had some guy hold you down while I stuck you with a syringe of a drowsy liquid drug."

"You bitch!" Freddy snarled out.

Funtime Foxy glared at him. "I warned you." She threatened as she stood up. She kicked Chica's side with the heel of her high heel shoe, and it made a _crack_ sound when it collided with her ribcage. Chica couldn't hold back the strained scream of pain it send through her body; the force was so powerful to her that it rolled her over onto her back. "Don't interrupt me anymore, Freddy, or else she'll get much worse. I'm losing my patience with you."

Freddy glared daggers right back at her, seeing nothing but red in his sight. "Then kill me if you hate me so much, and let her go!" Suddenly, Chica was given a kick to her face, making her nose break and a cut on her cheek. "Stop!"

"THEN SHUT UP!" Funtime Foxy roared at him. "This is my chance to finally get my revenge and I will NOT have you ruin this for me! I want to enjoy torturing her!"

Freddy just collapsed onto the floor, his sobs were deafening.

"Now if you notice, Mrs. Fazbear, you're ankles are chained to this wall." Funtime Foxy pointed out, and Chica weakly lifted her head to confirm it. "You're going to remain bolted here until you die. No food, no bathroom, no fluids, and no sleep. Every time you doze off, one of my men keeping watch will come in and beat you awake."

Chica wanted to cry again, but she gave up on that idea.

"Your husband will be force fed, forced to drink fluids, taken to the bathroom 5 times a day, and he'll sleep at night."

Toy Chica sighed in relief. "Good." _He won't suffer._

Freddy shook his head. "I won't do any of that!"

"Oh yes, you will." Funtime Foxy walked up to him. "We'll handcuff your hands behind your back as we feed you, give you fluids through a syringe, drag your ass to the bathroom and you won't leave that bathroom until you do your business, and you'll be given a sleeping pill and it will be forced into your mouth every night."

Freddy slammed his head onto the stone floor, crying again.

"And the second your wife is on the verge of death, you'll be allowed out of chains to say your last goodbyes." Funtime Foxy chuckled with delight. "When she dies, you'll be taken outside with her, given a shovel, and you can bury her yourself. Once that's done, you'll be taken to Circus Baby's home and start your new life as a single father." She shrugged. "Simple as that." And she turned away from the couple. "I'll be on my way now." She looked over her shoulder to Toy Chica with a sickening grin. "Have fun burning in hell, Mrs. Fazbear." And she left, with her henchmen locking the cell door after her.

Chica groaned as she forced herself to look to Freddy. "I'm going to die here."

Freddy gulped as he looked panicked. "No, no. No, you're not."

Chica narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan." Freddy looked back at his restraints. "I just have to get out of these first."


	15. The Great Escape Attempted

Freddy continued to watch his weak wife wasting away in front of him as the cell door opened suddenly. The man came in and walked up to Toy Chica. "No…NO!" Freddy yelled as the man kicked Toy Chica in the side, similar to what Funtime Foxy did. "For the love of God, leave her alone!" Every time Toy Chica would fall asleep, the guy would come in and wake her up, just like Funtime Foxy said he would. It killed Freddy, dearly.

The man turned to Freddy, cracking his knuckles, as Toy Chica was still groaning in agony from the blow she was delivered. "Bathroom break, Mr. Fazbear."

Freddy spit on his feet. "Go to hell!"

The man took out handcuffs as he fought with Freddy and handcuffed his hands in front of him with force that would bruise Freddy's wrists. "Stand up." He said after he unlocked Freddy's chained ankles.

Freddy gave in and did as he was told. It's not like he could do anything with restrained wrists.

Toy Chica forced him a sweet smile. "Do what you're told, Freddy. Please? For me." She said weakly.

Freddy was taken out of the cell, contemplating Chica's wishes. She would be very pleased if he did exactly as all these people were telling him to do, but he couldn't live with himself if she died while he was treated like royalty compared to the way they were treating her. He just wanted life to go back to the way it was before everything. Before Jeremy died in that terrible car accident that Funtime Foxy caused. Freddy thought his life was absolutely heaven before all that, but now, he was in a living hell.

Freddy was forced into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind him. Since his hands were in front of him, it wasn't hard to pull his sweat pants down and do his business, but he didn't want to. Toy Chica has been holding in her pee since she arrived, which was about 5-6 hours ago. It's not fair.

 _I can't let her die like this._ Freddy said as he forced himself to pee. _And then Fritz…how devastated he would be if he knew the truth; the truth of how his mom died. He would blame me and hate me. He'd probably prefer to stay with Circus Baby then me. He'd shun me and never speak to me. He'd hate me. I wouldn't blame him though. I would rather have it that way then any way else. I mean, I'll never be able to go on without Toy Chica. Hell, I'll be honest, I don't know how to change a flippin' diaper or cook a meal! I'll be a horrible single father! I need her! Jeremy needs her! We'd never survive…we have to get out of here. Together._

Freddy pulled up his sweats and flushed the toilet. That's when the door opened…

Here we go.

Freddy lifted up his leg and when the henchman stuck his head in to grab Freddy, he kicked him straight in the face. And the man went down…unconscious.

Freddy blinked. "That was it?" _Why didn't I freaking do this hours ago?_ He shrugged it off and grabbed the keys from the guy's waist belt and ran quietly back to Chica's cell. _Funtime_ _Foxy isn't finishing us off today!_ He opened the cell with the keys and Toy Chica groaned, looking over. She gasped when Freddy ran to her and gave her the keys. "Unlock these cuffs, baby." He whispered.

Toy Chica painfully did what she was told and Freddy Beck was free, he took the keys from her and worked on her chained ankles. "Freddy…"

Freddy unlocked her restraints and then lifted her up into his arms, since she was still too weak to even move. "I have you, girl. I have you." He muttered and then walked out of the cell, with the keys still in his hands as well. Every corner looked like the last, and Beck was ready to just die here. "Where to go?"

"Freddy, leave me." Toy Chica mumbled as Freddy kept running. She gripped his shirt with her tiny fists. "Get out of here. I'm slowing you down."

"No." He growled out. But then he stopped. "But…I'm going to leave you here in this corner, okay? I'm going to find a way out, and then come back. It'll be easier on you, since this probably isn't comfy."

Seeing that Freddy wasn't going to leave her in general, Toy Chica nodded, taking a deep breath. "Kay-kay."

Freddy put her in the corner, deep in the shadows, so if anyone passed by they wouldn't see her first glance. "Don't make a sound, Chica. I'll be right back." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, immediately closing her eyes, as if she was falling asleep.

 _She needs it._ Freddy thought to himself as he took off.

Freddy followed the hallways, and he couldn't help, but feel he was going around in circles. Seconds away from Toy Chica turned into minutes. Soon, to Freddy, it felt too long. _I just need- YES!_ In front of him was a great, large ballroom looking place, but across the long room was two double doors, that looked to lead outside from the light in the cracks of the doorway. Freddy smirked. _Now to get Chica and get the hell out of here!_ Freddy ran back to Toy Chica, again it felt so long, but he found her sound asleep in the dark corner he left her in. He picked her up and turned to run back, but a gun in his face stopped him. _SHIT!_

* * *

Freddy was breathing heavily was Toy Chica kept staring at him from the other wall. She was limply against the wall, sitting up, but she was looking more pale and deadly as the minutes passed by. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew it was _her_. The man said she was on her way back to punish him by punishing Toy Chica. _It's my entire fault. Chica's about to be mistreated right before my eyes because I left her in that damned corner…I'm the worst husband in the world. If by some miracle of a chance we make it out of here, alive, I'm going to convince Chica to divorce my sorry-ass. I'm just not worthy anymore. I'm not._ "Chica, please know that I love you and I'm sorry." He said, with his heart racing as the footsteps were getting louder and louder.

Toy Chica shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "I'll be alright. No matter what happens, this isn't your fault." She frowned suddenly, looking away from him. "I'm just sorry you're going to have to see this."

The cell door opened and Funtime Foxy stepped in, looking pissed. "You really thought you would escape this, Freddy?" She snapped at him, pulling out what looked to be a lighter. "You're going to regret doing that…" And when fire came out, Freddy suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

That lighter was about to put Toy Chica through major suffering.

"Bring in the chair!" Funtime Foxy yelled to her henchman behind her. "Undo her chains and tie her to the chair. HURRY UP!"

Freddy curled up, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't speak or move anyways.

Once Toy Chica was tied to the chair with duck-tape, Funtime Foxy lit the lighter once again. "You brought this upon yourself, Fazbear. You did this to your wife."

"NO!" Toy Chica screamed out, shocking everyone. "He did nothing wrong! He wanted to save me! Just leave him alone!"

And a _SLAP_ rang out through the cells. "You don't speak to me that way, you little witch!" Funtime Foxy pressed the flame to Chica's hand, and Toy Chica screamed bloody murder. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Freddy just closed his eyes as he was forced to hear his wife scream over and over, and he couldn't do anything to help her.


	16. The Escaped Plan

4 days…

4 days…

4 fucking days…

And Toy Chica was wasting away before his eyes.

Freddy Fazbear was truly in hell.

He's eaten good meals, he's had plenty of water, he's had bathroom runs, and he's had good night's sleep every night.

Toy Chica has had no food, no fluids, she's had no bathroom time, and every time she was falling asleep, someone would come in and kick her awake.

Even though Freddy was healthy and well, he was dying and sick inside.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die with his wife.

Fritz was fine.

He was with Circus Baby.

"I want to be with you, Chica." Freddy whispered to her as she forced herself awake again. She was beaten awake every time she almost passed out, and she just didn't want to go through it again. "If you die, I want to go with you."

Toy Chica shook her head. "No…you need to go back to Jeremy."

"He's perfectly fine with Circus Baby, and you know it!" Freddy snapped at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Please…"

"We're not pulling a stupid Romeo and Juliet scene here, Freddy." Chica said with a raspy voice, since her throat was so dry and scratchy. "You need to be a man."

Freddy scoffed. "A man protects his wife. You're being starved and beaten on a daily basis!" He sighed deeply. "I've failed you."

"You've failed no one." Toy Chica tried to comfort him. "You can't control this. Funtime Foxy has complete control right now. We have none. Please promise me you'll take care of Fritz."

Freddy shook his head. "I can't live without you."

Toy Chica closed her eyes, but snapped them open again. She looked to have given up. "You don't want to hear this, but I want to die already." She let a tear escape her eye. "I can't do it anymore."

Freddy sobbed with tears leaving his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, the man watching them came in. Toy Chica glared. "I'm awake, so what do you want?" It wasn't time for a bathroom run for Freddy, and he just had his breakfast.

The man took out a key and walked up to Chica, and he began to unlock her chains around her ankles.

Freddy's heart began racing. Was he taking Toy Chica somewhere?

Suddenly, once Toy Chica was free, he stood up. "Funtime Foxy is allowing you to be with your husband, since you are on the verge of death anyways." And he left the cell, slamming the door shut and walking away. He sounded as if he was leaving.

Toy Chica looked to Freddy, who crawled as far as he could go with his ankle chains still bolted to the wall. "Come to me, Chica!" He cried out, wanting nothing more than to touch her one last time. "Just reach for my hand and I'll pull you over here!" He knew she was too weak to crawl or walk.

Toy Chica shook her head, making Freddy ticked. "No. I smell." She hasn't had a toilet to use, you know?

Freddy growled in a bit of desperation. "Chica, reach for my fucking hand!"

Annoyed, Toy Chica painfully fell to the ground when she tried to movie towards him. "Ow…" She reached for his hand and he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her over to him, until he could soon cradle her in his arms. He sat against the wall as he held her close. "I missed you." Toy Chica smiled weakly.

Freddy kissed her forehead, loving the feeling of her in his arms. "I missed you too. I love you, Chica."

"I love you, Freddy." Toy Chica laid her head against his chest. He felt her slowly go limp in his arms.

She was asleep.

Freddy couldn't stop the tears that left his eyes, flashbacks of the memorable moments of his life coming to mind.

 _"Freddy!"_

 _Freddy walked into the bedroom of their new apartment home in Hollywood, CA and leaned against the doorway, smirking at his wife of almost a year and a half. "Yes, my love?"_

 _Toy Chica laid comfortably in their queen size bed and smiled at him. "They're kicking again."_

 _Freddy came to the other side of the bed and went under the covers, laying close to her and put an arm around her petite body, while the other went to her 8 month pregnant stomach. After a moment, he smiled. "Wow, one of them has some kick."_

 _Toy Chica nodded, cuddling up to him as they both relaxed. "Yes, they do. I cannot believe we're having twins."_

 _Freddy kissed her head. "I can't believe we're back home and not traveling constantly like we did all year last year."_

" _Circus Baby and Toy Bonnie are glad we're back." Toy Chica commented. "Electrobab and Bidybab too. Can you believe Toy Bonnie FINALLY asked Spring Bonnie out?"_

 _Freddy scoffed. "Yeah, it only took him –what- 7-8 years?"_

 _Toy Chica giggled. "It looks like it. And Electrobab and Bidybab are getting married? This is all so much to take in."_

" _At least you're one of Bidybab's bridesmaids." Freddy shrugged._

 _Toy Chica suddenly frowned. "Yeah, her fat bridesmaid."_

" _You're not fat, Chica." Freddy said sternly. "You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever laid eyes on."_

" _Freddy, I want to go walk around." Toy Chica whined suddenly, but Freddy shook his head. "FREDDY!"_

" _Chica, no, you have to stay on bedrest." Freddy told her. "The doctor said you need to stay OFF your feet as MUCH as possible. The only time you can stand up is to go to take a shower."_

" _Even then, I don't! You carry me and make me sit in a chair inside!" Toy Chica snapped. "I feel fine!"_

" _You collapsed!"_ _Freddy_ _practically yelled. "You passed out in the middle of your baby shower from exhaustion!"_

" _But-"_

" _Chica, when Bidybab called me and told me what happened at the shower, I stopped breathing for a moment."_ _Freddy_ _confessed, giving her shoulder a small kiss and leaned on it. "I thought you were seriously hurt. It killed me that I wasn't there."_

 _Toy Chica pouted. "But I'm fine."_

 _Freddy_ _couldn't stop the twitch in his eye. "Do you HEAR a word I say?"_

" _I try not to sometimes." Toy Chica grinned up at him and he took that chance to kiss her lips. "I want to be a mom already."_

" _And I want to be a dad, but some things are just worth waiting a bit longer for."_

Freddy kissed Chica's shoulder that was nearest him, and he kissed a burn Foxy gave her with that dammed lighter a few days back. Toy Chica unconsciously hissed at the contact, and Freddy figured the burns were still painful to her. It killed him to know it was his fault she was tortured that way. _I have to think good thoughts…_

And another great moment in his life came to mind: it was the day his pride and joys were born.

" _Freddy, just hold one, please!" Toy Chica begged, with her 4 pound each twin boys in her arms. She was still in the hospital, but she had just had the twins an hour before. She was exhausted. "They're already fed, but-"_

" _I'm scared I'll drop one!"_ _Freddy_ _snapped at her, as he paced in front of her bed._

 _Toy Chica giggled. "You should count your blessings that Baby didn't hear that. Come on,_ _Freddy_ _. You won't drop him! Just pull up a chair and sit down in it after taking one."_

 _Freddy_ _groaned as he gave in to her pleas. "Okay, fine." He pulled up a chair, and stood beside her bed. "Um…how do I do this?"_

 _Toy Chica_ _couldn't control her laughter this time. "Okay, just take the one nearest to you. Jeremy." She tried to help as she moved Jeremy towards Freddy, who put his arms under the newborn. "Good."_ _Toy Chica_ _soothed his nerves with her soft voice as_ _Freddy_ _took the baby into his arms and sat down right after. "See? Not too bad, is it?" She asked as she used both arms to hold her other son, Fritz, who was 12 minutes younger than Jeremy. "Oh,_ _Freddy_ _, aren't they beautiful?"_

 _Freddy_ _nodded, staring at the baby in his arms. "Yeah…but they do look a bit like aliens."_

 _Toy Chica_ _was about to scold him for that comment, but she took a good look at Fritz and nodded in agreement. "Okay, yeah, I see the resemblance now."_

" _I come in peace."_ _Freddy_ _used a strange, high-pitched voice suddenly, making_ _Toy Chica_ _laugh again. "I hope they don't look like this forever. No offense, but we're better looking than this, so we would have created damn good looking kids."_

 _Toy Chica_ _rolled her eyes. "They grow out of this stage, don't worry. They'll be gorgeous and hot boys."_

 _Freddy_ _gave a firm nod. "Good."_

" _And they'll be total womanizers, like their father."_ _Toy Chica_ _gave her husband a wink._

 _Freddy_ _raised his eyebrows at her statement. "And this is coming from the biggest flirt at school."_

 _Toy Chica_ _shrugged. "I wasn't THAT bad."_

" _Oh, no, you were worse."_ _Freddy_ _chuckled out. "I wish we realized our love in high school."_

 _Toy Chica_ _shook her head. "I don't."_

 _Freddy_ _stared at her in disbelief. "Chica, if we did, you wouldn't have been with Foxy and you wouldn't have been abused for such a long time."_

" _Freddy_ _, if I hadn't been with Foxy, none of THIS would have happened."_ _Toy Chica_ _pointed out. "We wouldn't have had our so-called adventure, we wouldn't have gotten married in the most romantic place, we wouldn't have met all of the people along the way, and we wouldn't have met our beautiful sons."_

 _Freddy_ _blinked. "Okay, I see your point."_

 _Toy Chica_ _giggled. "Thank you. I love you,_ _Freddy_ _."_

 _Freddy_ _stood back up, gently not to wake Jeremy, and kissed_ _Toy Chica's_ _lips. "I love you, Chica."_

* * *

Freddy kissed Chica's forehead again, and rocked back and forth. "Someone help us…"

* * *

Freddy had been alone with his wife for over an hour now and the time passing seemed so short, unlike the rest of the time he spent away from her. He wanted it to last forever. He knew she was slipping away, physically, in a quick manner and it was terrifying that his last moments with her were in a filthy cell, chained to the damn wall. He was praying it would be in a hospital room or in their bedroom when they were old, and that they would die together from just being too old to live any longer. He knew it never happened that way, but he could hope. He just never thought he'd lose his wife THIS way.

This is the most gruesome way to die, in his opinion.

He decided.

After his wife passed, and they force him to bury her god-only-knows where, he would find a way to end his life. He couldn't go home and face his only son. Baby and her fiancée would be perfectly fine raising Fritz. Circus Baby would do anything for his son, which is why they made her the godmother. Toy Bonnie would do anything for him as well, hence why he's the godfather, but Toy Bonnie could only do what Baby wants.

They would all understand. Chica's his best friend and soul partner. There is no Freddy without Toy Chica. He cannot live without her.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and his wife was staring at him, weakly, but she gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, Freddy."

"Yeah, Chica?"

"I have a plan."


	17. Rescue

Freddy stayed in his same position with Toy Chica against him until the guard came back a few hours later, and he kissed Chica's forehead. "I love you." He whispered, shaking.

The guard came in after unlocking the door and smirked. "Well?"

Freddy glared at him, but his lip trembled. "She's…gone. She's dead, you asshole."

The guard looked smug. "HELPY!" He called out suddenly, making Freddy flinch at the noise.

"YEAH?" Another deep voice called out from a little ways.

"GRAB THE SHOVEL and FLASHLIGHTS! THE GIRL IS DEAD!" And when the guard said that last word, he smirked over at Freddy, who held Chica's body tighter. "Up, Fazbear. Time to go bury your wife and then you'll be going home."

 _To hell I will._ Freddy said in his head as the guard led him to the outside woods. Toy Chica was limp in his arms, and for a moment Freddy really thought she was dead. It terrified him. _Could I really be surprised though? She hasn't eaten in so long, nor has she had anything to drink…but we have to get out of here!_ Freddy shivered once they reached the outside and the cold air hit his body.

The guard gave him a push once the other guard joined them with a shovel. "Hurry up, Freddy. We have a long walk."

* * *

It seemed to be hours of walking, and Freddy was barefoot while stepping on each lose sticks and anything else that caused pain to his feet. He was glad Toy Chica wasn't walking in this. It was freezing cold though.

"Here's a good place." One guard said from behind Freddy.

Freddy stopped and turned around, as the guard motioned to some hard soil. _That's not going to be easy._ He laid Toy Chica down gently in the dirt, but once he let go, he removed his shirt and put it under her head. _So her beautiful hair won't get dirty._

The guard handed Freddy the shovel harshly and chuckled. "Dig until it's deep enough, Fazbear. All you have to do is dig, dump your dead wife in there, and put the dirt back in. Simple."

Freddy scoffed. "Oh, is that all?" He muttered as he slammed the shovel into the hard dirt, but it only made a little dent. _This is going to take a while. Chica, we're almost there, hold on._

It kept taking so long, but finally the hole was semi-deep and Freddy leaned over the shovel, unable to dig any longer.

The guards came back up to him. "Done already? Wow. I guess he's just too tired to give his very sexy wife a proper grave."

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" Freddy growled out.

"Whatever." The guard countered. "Pick her up and dump her in."

"If this is my wife's grave, I'd like to be a little gentler than that." Freddy ordered. "Please, let me say a proper goodbye to my wife."

The guards rolled their eyes. "Fine. Make it quick. We'll be calling Funtime Foxy now." And one guy pulled out his cell phone as they walked a few more feet away.

Freddy picked Toy Chica up and made movement to put her in. One guard turned around to watch, but Freddy glared, so he turned back. Finally, Freddy put Toy Chica down as she stood on her feet. "Now!" He whispered loudly as he heard the guard talking on the phone. The two began running painfully with thorns and sticks cutting their feet, but they ran fast. Freddy kept a good grip on Chica's hand. "Come on, Chica, hurry!"

"HEY!" They heard from a bit of a distance.

Toy Chica whimpered. "Freddy, they're coming!"

"Don't stop!" Freddy yelled out. He had no idea where they were going, but the forest had to end sometime. Soon they heard a sound they never wanted to hear this way. "Is that-"

"It's a helicopter!" Toy Chica squealed out, in a happy voice.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He saw a man with a gun show himself from the chopper and he panicked. "RUN, CHICA!" He yanked her forward as the gunshots fired. They ran through the forest, staying near the tall trees so the chopper couldn't see them as well. "Do you hear that?"

Toy Chica strained to hear it. "Is that water?"

"A river!" Freddy shouted.

Seconds later they made it to the large river, and the waves were rapid and violent. "Oh my god." Toy Chica gulped. They heard the chopper coming quickly and Freddy saw a little bridge of sticks and logs to get over the river.

"Chica, we have to cross!" He yelled out, taking her hand again, leading her to the makeshift bridge. He knew it was dangerous, but they had to try. He helped Toy Chica on, and soon was behind her.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG_

The bullets were right in front of Toy Chica, and it frightened her so much she lost her footing and fell into the river.

"CHICA!" Freddy wasted no time diving after his wife and tried to swim to her, even though he was getting pulled by the river as fast as she was. "CHICA, KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE WATER!" He saw her struggling to stay above, same as he as the water splashed his face many times, making him almost lose sight of her. "CHICA, SWIM TO ME!"

"Freddy, I can't swim!"

 _"Shit! I forgot!_ "

Freddy's heart was racing as he forced himself to swim harder. Mini waterfalls were everywhere. Every few feet, their stomachs would drop from the sudden steep falls. Freddy took advantage of that, and once he hit one, he pushed himself from it to get closer to Toy Chica. He landed next to her, and grabbed her hand. "Don't let go!" He yelled out to her and she struggled to nod without choking.

A helicopter showed up above them. "FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed out.

Freddy somehow had a good look at the man that was throwing out the ladder. "Mr. Rabbit!"

Toy Chica looked surprised. "Mr. WHO?" She looked. "OH MY GOD!"

Mr. Rabbit grabbed a device that led to the speakers. "FREDDY, THERE'S A LARGE WATERFALL! YOU NEED TO GRAB THE LADDER BEFORE YOU GO OVER!"

Freddy watched as the helicopter came down a little more and the ladder was touching the water. He saw the waterfall coming up. Once they came close, he pulled Toy Chica close to him and grabbed the ladder, and the water was so heavy on their bodies, it strained Freddy's wrist. He pulled Toy Chica forward with all his strength and she began climbing the ladder. Freddy felt too tired, but suddenly a hand grabbed his and was attempting to help pull him up. He looked up and saw his wife looking at him.

"Come on, Freddy! You can do it!" She said with tears leaving her eyes.

Freddy knew she couldn't pull him up since she was so weak and obviously too small, but if she was willing to sacrifice her safety for his, he was going to prove that she gave him the strength. _If Cat's not going to give up, I'm sure as hell not!_ Freddy groaned as he used what was left of his willpower to pull himself out of the water. Toy Chica made sure he was good to go, and began climbing the rope, with Beck following her. Once they were almost to the helicopter, they began going higher and higher to take off.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Three shots were fired towards Freddy, who was still on the ladder after Toy Chica was pulled in. One rope of the ladder tore apart and only a few strands of the other rope were holding him up. He felt as if he couldn't hold on any longer. Before the rope broke, two hands grabbed onto one of his, and suddenly that was the only thing keeping him up. Freddy looked to his wife, who was struggling not to fall over. His heart raced. "CHICA, LET GO!"

She shook her head, with her eyes closed from the strain of keeping him in her grasp. She screamed in pain. Finally, Mr. Rabbit came back and put his arms around Chica's waist and helped her pull Freddy up. Once Freddy was close, another man came forward and yanked him up. He was in and Toy Chica hugged him tightly. "Chica, don't you EVER do that again!" Freddy said as he hugged her with all that was left in him.

She smiled to him. "No promises."


	18. Broke Promise

Freddy woke up, his eyes wincing from the brightness of the light above his eyes. He put an arm over his eyes to hide the blindness. "Where am I?" He whispered, and cleared his throat since he sounded so raspy. He tried to sit up, but a hand held him down. He looked up a little and saw Mr. Rabbit turned the light down a little dimmer. "Sir, where am I? Where's Chica?"

"She's safe and recovering still." He said in a soft voice. "She's highly protected, just like you are. Don't worry."

Freddy gulped. "You sure?"

Mr. Rabbit nodded. "I'm positive. I used to bodyguard with these guys back…well, you don't need a history lesson. Let's just say, these old friends of mine have plenty of experience in bodyguarding."

Freddy nodded and tried to relax. "As long as she's alright, I'm alright." He sighed. "You haven't answered my question yet, Mr. Rabbit."

Mr. Rabbit rubbed his lips together before answering. "Let's just say you're in a hospital."

Freddy was confused. "What hospital?"

"Well, Freddy, this hospital is one of those kinds of locations of if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Mr. Rabbit bluntly said, and Freddy nodded in understanding.

"Why are we in a secret hospital?" Freddy asked, trying to adjust his pillow himself through the pain.

Mr. Rabbit narrowed his eyes at Freddy. "Why do you think? You're a wanted criminal, Freddy."

Freddy's eyes widened dangerously. "Again? What the hell have I done?"

"Freddy, you killed a man back in Hollywood." Mr. Rabbit saw the realization in Freddy's eyes. "Or…was it Chica?"

"What?"

"Freddy, we searched the local park and we found the gun you used to kill the man. The gun you bought, the gun you kept in your house, and the gun had your fingerprints…and Chica's." Mr. Rabbit stared at Freddy. "You need to tell me who killed the man. Was it you or Chica?"

Freddy glared. "It was me. Toy Chica heard someone break in, and got the gun from the closet, but the guy took advantage of her! I came home to find him having his way with her, so I grabbed the gun from when she dropped it! We fought over the gun after he jumped on me, and I thought he shot Toy Chica when the trigger went off, but…it hit a vase instead."

"You were blinded by anger."

"And fear." Freddy added. "The gun went off, Chica screamed and she was holding her stomach…I just…" Freddy cleared his throat. "Anyways, after I got the gun from him, I shot him three times. It was defense. I was protecting my wife and son."

"Why did you run then?"

Freddy scoffed. "Everyone knew what our family had been going through, including being stalked and living in fear. If I suddenly said I killed a man who intruded into our home, anybody could've just rolled their eyes and said I was paranoid."

Mr. Rabbit nodded "You have a point there." He sighed deeply. "Freddy, you guys running only put you as a bigger Chica too, since her fingerprints are on the gun as well. They could say you're innocent and just protecting her. The judicial system can turn anything around."

Freddy's heart almost stopped. The thought of Toy Chica getting thrown in prison for a crime she didn't commit was an unbearable nightmare. "She didn't do it." He whispered.

Mr. Rabbit put a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "I know. I believe you."

Freddy groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I don't need this right now! I have much bigger issues than this, sir."

"I know you do." He nodded. "That woman is really set on killing you both."

"Not me, just Toy Chica." Freddy told him. "She…well…it's a long story. Let's just say she wants revenge for something I did, but she decided instead of hurting me, physically, she's going to take away the person most precious to me."

Mr. Rabbit 's eyes widened. "Toy Chica."

He nodded. "My wife." Freddy suddenly ripped his IV out of his arm and sat up, anger flashing in his eyes once again.

Instead of freaking out like Freddy figured he would, Mr. Rabbit sighed deeply again. "And now you're going to pull the "Macho Man" act and go find the woman, kill her, and run from the world with Toy Chica and Jeremy…correct?"

Freddy nodded. "Yeah…and…I think I'll just leave. Toy Chica would never let me go if I told her, so…"

Mr. Rabbit gave him a nod, as Freddy began getting dressed. "I'll tell her." He went to leave the room. "Good luck, Freddy." And shut Freddy's hospital room door behind him.

Soon Freddy was walking out of the hospital and realized he was in a mysterious town, but he saw a rental place for cars, so he'd do that. Before he could walk any further, he heard a noise.

"FREDDY!" His wife's voice…

Freddy turned around and saw Toy Chica struggling to run out the double doors in her hospital gown. Mr. Rabbit ran after her and held her up when she almost collapsed. Freddy took a good look at her as he ran back to her. She was bruised and bandaged, and weak. Her body was so thin and her eyes were drained.

Freddy ran up to her. "Chica, what-"

"Don't leave me!" She screamed, clinging to him. "You can't do this! Take me with you!"

Freddy stared at her in disbelief. "Chica, you're too weak and-"

"YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" She screamed out sharply. "You promised me that you'd NEVER leave me! You can't break promises, Freddy! YOU CAN'T!"

Freddy felt his heart breaking. "Chica…I have to go. I have to protect you and Jeremy." Her violent sobs didn't cease. "I'm sorry. I hate to break this promise, but I must."

She punched his chest with her tiny fists. "You jerk! You complete jerk! How dare you leave me!" And suddenly she collapsed and Freddy fell with her. "Stay…"

Freddy kissed her forehead as she passed out. "I love you, Toy Chica." He looked up to Mr. Rabbit. "Take her back in please. Protect her."

Mr. Rabbit took Toy Chica out of Freddy's arms and nodded. "You have my word, Freddy. She'll be safe. Just come back, please."

Freddy nodded. "I will."


	19. Kidnapped Again

Mr. Rabbit walked outside to the front and walked to a man who was outside with a few others. "EL Chip." He called out when he was close. The man turned to him. "You guys doing already out here?"

The man, name EL Chip, nodded. "Of course. We're Navy Seals. We can last for days out here if we have to."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Mr. Rabbit told him.

"After you saved my life in the war all those years ago, it's the least I can do." EL Chip shrugged. "I owe you my life."

Mr. Rabbit chuckled. "Well, alright then."

 _SCREECH_

Two black SUVs suddenly appeared in front of the "secret" hospital, making the Navy Seals and Mr. Rabbit on high alert. Chip yanked Mr. Rabbit towards the door. "Go protect the girl!"

Mr. Rabbit nodded as he saw the doors to the SUV open. He ran through the hospital as people inside decide to look outside. Suddenly…

 _BOOM_

A large explosion sent Mr. Rabbit into a wall, injuring his shoulder. He groaned in pain as sirens, alarms, and people screaming were heard throughout the hospital. He realized he had to get to Toy CFoxy. He began running again, coughing from all the smoke. He went through a few double doors before he found Chica's room. Toy Chica was still in her hospital bed, but wide awake.

"Mr. Rabbit, what was that loud noise?" She asked in a scared voice.

Mr. Rabbit put his foot on a chair next to her bed and yanked up his pant leg to reveal his police gun. He took it out and put the bullets inside, turning the safety off. He went up to Toy Chica and carefully took out her IV, with her hissing at the pain. With the gun in hand, he helped Toy Chica onto her feet and went to the door and looked both ways in the hallway to see if it was safe.

"Okay, Chica-"

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

Toy Chica screamed as Mr. Rabbit released his hold on her and fired his gun back at the shooter down the hallway entrance. Toy Chica walked a bit away, but she didn't go far before she slid down the wall, too weak to walk.

Mr. Rabbit kept shooting at the people before suddenly his gun only make clicking sounds. "SHIT!" He yelled before he shut Chica's room door and locked it. He helped Toy Chica up again, as she screamed in pain since he was being rough, and he practically dragged her to the corner of the room. "Okay, I just need to open the window before they get the door open!" He said to himself as he walked towards the window. The door was heavy so it would take a while to-

 _BOOM_

Suddenly Mr. Rabbit and Toy Chica were in the middle of a bomb war here. Mr. Rabbit coughed loudly, groaning in pain as everything in the room was on fire, but he saw two men and a blonde woman walk in with guns. The two men walked to Toy Chica.

Mr. Rabbit growled. "Don't you dare-"

 _BANG!_

Toy Chica had wide eyes, still coughing from the smoke. "NO! MR. RABBIT! MR. RABBIT!" She tried to reach for his lifeless body, but the men yanked her back. "LET ME GO!" She attempted to get out of their hold, but soon felt helpless again.

She was faced to Funtime Foxy, who smirked with pride. "Oh, this is going to be so good."

* * *

Freddy arrived at the place Funitme Foxy had kept them and pulled out a gun he bought from the nearest guy off the street. He loaded it, glaring at the front doors as he stepped out of the car. He walked up, preparing himself for the worst. _This is for Chica. This is for Chica._ He opened the front doors with ease, his heart racing with anxiety that a random person is going to jump out and shoot him in the head.

 _NO! I can't die today!_ Freddy carefully explored the large, elegant place. _I have to get back to Chica. If I die here, they'll take her back to America, where they send her to jail for a murder she didn't commit! I won't let her spend the rest of her life in jail!_

He soon found a bedroom, and before he could leave that room, a phone rang. He looked back in the room and saw a random, cheap burn phone on the large, king size bed. He quickly ran over to it and answered. "Hello?"

" _Well, well, I knew you'd try to find me. Good thing I left there, huh?"_ Funtime Foxy taunted on the other line.

Freddy clenched his fists. "You need to face me! We have to end this!"

" _Oh, of course. But first, I want you to talk to someone."_

Freddy heard the phone being shuffled over.

" _Freddy?"_

Freddy stopped breathing for a second when he heard his wife's hurt, weak voice over the cell phone. "NO!" He yelled into the phone, gripping it.

" _AH!"_ He heard Toy Chica scream after hearing a slap.

"Chica? Chica! Chica!" Freddy yelled into the phone. "CHICA!"

" _Did you really think I would just leave her alone?"_ Funtime Foxy's voice said over the phone. _"Because of your mistake of leaving her at that hospital, now dozens of Navy Seals, doctors, and nurses are dead. Not to mention your good buddy Rabbit."_

Freddy's heart almost stopped. Mr. Rabbit was dead? Freddy collapsed to his knees. "My God, just leave her alone! She's been tortured enough!"

" _You want to see her one last time, Freddy? Well, come to down to the basement. Yes, we're still here."_ She snickered out, as Freddy already was walking around to find the door. _"See you in a few minutes."_


	20. Can't Go Back

Freddy ran down the stairs as quick as he could, praying with all he had in him that he could get to Toy Chica in time. He had to figure out a way to save her. _We've come so far and we've gone through hell! I won't let Chica die now! After everything, she just can't!_ Freddy found a door and pushed himself against it, opening it with ease. He fell to the ground, but stood back up slowly when he saw a pool. _A pool?_

"An indoor pool." Funtime Foxy's demonic voice was heard, echoing through the large room.

Freddy was breathing heavily as he looked around. "Show yourself, Foxy!"

"My pleasure."

He saw across from him two figures walking from the shadows into the light from the skylight above. He figured this place was away from the house now, considering how wide it was. Funtime Foxy stepped out with a sadistic grin with Toy Chica in front of her, holding her close against her body, with a knife to her throat. Toy Chica looked panicked and her hands were tied with a plastic wire behind her.

"Freddy!" Toy Chica screamed out.

The women kept walking slowly up to the side of the pool, opposite of Freddy.

Freddy gulped. " Chica?" His whole body was frozen. "Foxy, please…please, don't do this."

Funtime Foxy's chuckled, holding the knife closer to Chica's neck, making the chicken gasp. "Oh, but I must." And in a sudden second, Funtime Foxy's took the knife away from Chica's neck and pushed Toy Chica violently into the deep pool, she screaming as she did.

"NO!" Freddy ran and dived into the wide pool, taking a deep breath as he did so. He felt his whole body covered within the waters as he paddled himself down to Toy Chica, who was struggling to break herself free. Freddy quickly took her binds off and she wrapped her free arms around his neck as Freddy swam back up to the surface.

They both gasped for air, but Toy Chica screamed when a pole, one they use to clean the pool with, came towards their heads. It slammed on Freddy's head, making him daze out for a second, but he recovered and before Funtime Foxy's could hit them again, Freddy grabbed the pole and pulled it towards them, making Funtime Foxy's fall right into the pool next to the couple.

Funtime Foxy's grabbed onto Freddy's shirt, her nails digging into his skin. Freddy yelped in pain, but he kicked her away. He helped his wife to the side where a ladder was. "Climb, Chica!" He yelled and she did so. Before he could himself, Funtime Foxy's grabbed onto his hair and wrapped herself around his back to pull him away from the side.

"FREDDY!" Toy Chica screamed out. As she tried to figure a way to help her husband, she felt a harsh hand on her shoulder. She immediately waved them off and turned around. She gasped at the man with gun above her. "AH!"

Freddy heard Toy Chica scream, but he had to get out of the dangerous situation he was in first. He began elbowing and kicking Funtime Foxy off of him, but she kept grabbing him to push him back into the water. "Get off!" He yelled, coughing at the water that entered his lungs.

Funtime Foxy's looked absolutely possessed as she growled. "No! You'll die today, Fazbear! And I have someone about to kill your wife, so you can burn in hell together!" Soon, she had Freddy's whole body under water, but Freddy pulled her down with him.

 _BANG!_

Freddy heard the gunshot, even underwater, and his heart almost stopped again. _CHICA!_

* * *

Toy Chica ran away from the man and went out the door Freddy had come in. She climbed the stairs, as the man shot the gun at her a second time.

 _BANG!_

She turned a corner in time as she stepped out of the staircase and out of the door into the home. She looked around and heard the man's footsteps coming. She went up another set of stairs. _I have to lose this guy somehow!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The gunshots hit a picture frame above Chica's head once she reached the top of the stairs. _Too close!_ Chica's mind screamed as she ran across the hallway when she reached the second floor. The man hit the second floor when Toy Chica began climbing up the other set of stairs. _Work it, Chica! Work it!_

* * *

Freddy kicked Funtime Foxy's harshly in the stomach as he swam back up to get air. He saw something shiny lying on the cement ground, where Toy Chica and Funtime Foxy's once stood together. The knife. He felt Funtime Foxy's grabbed his foot when he tried to paddle to the edge where the weapon was. "Dammit!" He growled as he used his other foot to break her fingers against his shoe. He swam as fast as he could and soon reached the edge, grabbing the knife that had a bit of Chica's blood on it.

He felt Funtime Foxy's grab his leg again, but he let her climb up him. And once she was face to face with him, Freddy stabbed her right in the area where her lungs would be. Funtime Foxy's gasped in pain and looked Freddy in the eyes. She didn't say anything as she let Freddy go and drowned to the bottom, with a trail of blood leaving her. Freddy didn't waste any time getting out of the pool and looking around. "Chica?" He called out. It was quiet until…

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

He vaguely heard the gunshots from the upstairs floors, and he immediately broke into a run to climb the stairs, towards his wife. _Please, God, don't let me be too late!_

* * *

Toy Chica reached the end of the line when she opened the door to a room. She immediately saw it had a personal bathroom so she went in there and locked the door behind her.

 _BANG!_

A gunshot went through the door, but Toy Chica moved out of the way in time. She went into the shower and opened the window that was large enough to fit through it. She kicked the screen off and saw it fall to the cemented ground. She climbed out and kept herself steady, and gripped the roof above her and used all her upper body strength to pull herself up there. She made it and felt the man's hand grab her foot, but luckily her shoe slipped off.

She ran towards the middle of the roof and took her other shoe off, getting an idea.

Toy Chica saw the man groaning as he pushed himself up onto the roof as well. She threw her shoe at his face and he lost mobility for a moment as he fell back off, but he was still hanging from the edge.

Toy Chica jumped for joy. "YAY! I can fight my own battles!"

But she heard him groaning again, and that was not a sound she wanted to hear. She saw the man pushing himself up again, and he stood up on the roof. _He must work out._ The man looked up at her with a death glare, but a tight grip on the gun in his hands still. _YIKES!_ She backed away a bit as he pointed the gun at her, walking towards her.

Toy Chica saw his finger touch the trigger and immediately moved out of the way.

 _BANG!_

She jumped to the side with a grazed shoulder, but rolled off the edge of the roof as well. "AH!" Toy Chica screamed sharply as she gripped the edge of the roof for dear life with both hands, but her left arm slowly going numb from the gunshot wound. She struggled to keep her grip on the ledge, but gasped when the man stepped over her with a smirk. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but she had to try. The man kneeled down to Toy Chica and pointed the gun right at her forehead. She flinched.

"NO!" A roaring battle cry was heard as Toy Chica saw the man fly off the edge and over her.

She looked down to see him hit the ground, blood spattering everywhere. She didn't want to join him. She looked back up and saw her scared to death husband. "Freddy, get me up! Get me up!" She cried out as he took her hands into his to pull up.

Freddy groaned as he kept stepping backwards and pushing his wife up at the same time on top of the slanted roof. Soon, she put one foot up and pushed herself up to Freddy, and fell into his arms. The two collapsed on the roof and were breathing heavily.

Freddy kissed Chica's, forehead, with her still tightly in his arms. "I think we're getting a little too old for this." He panted out.

Toy Chica giggled. "You're getting to old for this. I'm just exhausted."

Freddy laughed and finally stood up, helping her to her feet as well. He gasped when he saw the small graze the bullet gave Cat on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked hastily as he took his over-shirt off to hold to the wound. Toy Chica nodded, wincing at the contact. "I was so worried, Chica…I heard the gunshots and…and I couldn't find you. I almost lost you."

Toy Chica put her hands through his wet hair. "Ditto, Freddy. But we're both alive and ready to go see our son."

"Yes." Freddy nodded and kissed her lips. "But Chica…"

Toy Chica looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What?"

"We have a minor problem."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Well, actually it's a major problem."

"What?" She growled, losing her patience.

"Um…don't freak out-"

"For the love of all that is Holy in the world, just tell me!" Toy Chica snapped.

Freddy bit his lip before answering. "We can't exactly go back home and live a normal life…"

Toy Chica blinked. "Huh?"

"We have to run again."

"WHY?"

"Because we're suspects in an unsolved murder case."

She fainted.


	21. Will You Be There?

After Mr. Rabbit's funeral, Toy Bonnie held Fritz close to him as Spring Bonnie silently cried with her baby girl, Cathleen, in her arms. They named their baby after Toy Chica, in a way. Circus Baby was on the other side of Toy Bonnie, with her husband, Michael. Eletrobab held her daughter in one, while the other was around BidyBab's sobbing form.

Two men in uniform came up to Mrs. Rabbit and each gave her a comforting hug. "Mrs. Rabbit, we cannot thank your husband enough for what he's done for the world."

Mrs. Vega wiped her tears away with a tissue. "Yes, he was such a good man and the world's best hero. No one will ever forget him, I know that for sure. He was very proud of the man he was. I'm sure he's happy to have left the world after living such an adventurous and wonderful life."

"Mrs. Rabbit, the Navy Seals are forever in your debt for what your husband did for us." One man said. "If you need anything at all, you just say the word."

Mrs. Rabbit had wide eyes. "Actually…there is one thing my husband would ask for."

"Name it."

* * *

Toy Chica walked into the Rabbit household around midnight and saw her son asleep on the couch. She thought to let him sleep, but decided against it as she picked him up in her arms. He stirred. "Mommy?" He sniffed. "You smell like mommy."

Toy Chica kissed the side of his head. "Yes, it's mommy. Oh my baby. I missed you."

Fritz hugged her around her neck. "I missed you, mommy. Where's daddy?"

She ran her fingers through his long, brown hair. "He's coming. He's talking to someone outside." Toy Chica turned to her best friend, who was crying. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for us." She hugged her as Circus Baby cried harder.

Freddy came in and sighed. "Chica , we have to go."

Circus Baby's eyes widened, as did Toy Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, and Electrobab's eyes. "Go? Where the hell are you going?"

Freddy sighed as Toy Chica hugged the other three. "Mrs. Rabbit will explain. We don't have much time." He hugged Circus Baby, who hugged back. "I'll take care of them."

Circus Baby cried. "You better."

Toy Bonnie walked up to Freddy. "Are we ever going to see you guys again?"

Freddy shrugged. "I have no clue, Bonnie. This time…I don't know. We cannot communicate with you guys for who knows how long until someone proves our innocence, which this time…it's probably not going to happen. But I won't let Cat go to jail for something I did." He gave Toy Bonnie a hug. "We'll be alright."

"Who's taking you?" Spring Bonnie asked, holding her baby girl in her arms.

Freddy kissed Cathleen's head and then hugged Spring Bonnie. "Some of your dad's old friends. Springy, I'll always be in debt to your father. He sacrificed so much for Toy Chica and I, even his own life to protect Toy Chica. It may not have been enough, but let me tell you, he dammed tried with everything he had left in him. And for that, he'll always be in our thoughts."

"Wait!" Footsteps came down the stairs. Mrs. Rabbit walked up to Freddy with a photo. "I want you to have this. Show Fritz and your future children who kept you safe. Share with them what my husband did for you. Keep my husband alive in your hearts." Mrs. Rabbit kissed the picture and handed it over to Freddy, who lost a few tears when he saw Mr. Rabbit's strong face in his police uniform with the background of an American flag on it.

"Thank you." Freddy held back his tears, wanting to stay tough in front of his friends, who are already worried sick about the family. He turned to Chica. "Time to go, babe." He said in a strained tone. Toy Chica nodded slowly, giving Mrs. Rabbit a quick kiss on the cheek. Freddy took Fritz from Chica's arms and kissed his head. "How's my baby?" He asked sweetly, trying to remain strong.

Fritz put his hands on Freddy's face and kissed his lips and then hugged him, leaning his head on Freddy's shoulder. "You took care of mommy."

Flashbacks of the physical abuse Toy Chica endured and the mental torture he went through soared through his damaged mind, but he shook it off. "She's safe now. We're her protectors, huh?"

Fritz smiled and nodded. "Yes. We take care of mommy."

Toy Chica walked up with a soft smile and kissed Fritz'z cheek and Freddy's lips. Freddy took one arm and wrapped it around her petite figure, pulling her close into his protective hold. "We're back together." Toy Chica said in a sorrowful tone, since she was leaving her best friends behind once more, but this time, she didn't know if she'd ever see them again.

Freddy nodded. "Yes. Let's go." They gave a wave to everyone in the room, who were in tears of losing their two best friends, and they walked out into the night. A car with black tinted windows opened and nodded to Freddy, who put his family inside the car and sat in the front seat. They gave the Rabbi household one last glance as they drove off.

* * *

 **4 years later…**

Freddy sat outside his home as he watched his oldest child, Fritz, play in the bright blue water. Fritz was now 6 years old. With her brother, holding his hand to keep guiding him around, was Elizabeth, their daughter, who was 4 and named after Circus Baby. Playing in the wet sand with a toy shovel and bucket was their 3rd child, Bon-Bon, named after Toy Bonnie, in a way, and he was 2. He sighed as he looked up into the sky, which was clear of clouds and the sun was shining above. He felt an arm around his neck suddenly and leaned back against the gentle hold.

"Hey, babe." He turned his head and kissed his wife's cheek.

Toy Chica's giggled as she sat next to him with a little infant in her arms. "Hi, Baby." She cooed out.

Freddy took the baby girl from Yes arms and held her close to him. "Hi, Springy Cathleen Fazbear." He kissed his daughter's head, who was named after Spring Bonnie. "Cute outfit."

Toy Chica smiled. "Moana made it."

Freddy nodded. "Doesn't surprise me." He sighed. "Is she really almost 9 months already?"

Toy Chica leaned against his shoulder and looked to her other children. "Yup."

Freddy frowned. "Am I really 30 today?"

Toy Chica burst out laughing. "Yes. Now let's get the kids their baths and naps before Moana and Loto come for your birthday dinner tonight."

"Hey, Chica, you said you had a birthday present for me, but it was something you want to TELL me." Freddy smirked. "Tell me. It's a perfect time."

Toy Chica smiled as she stood up from her spot and took Springy out of his hands. Freddy stood up after, and Chica kissed his lips. "I'm pregnant." She said against his lips and then turned to the kids. "Let's go inside and get cleaned up before Grandpa Loto and Grandma Moana get here!" She called out, giggling because she knew Freddy was still in shock. When she saw her kids didn't listen, she was firm.

"Fritz, Elizabeth, Bon-Bon! Inside, now!" She shouted, startling the baby girl in her arms. The three kids ran inside quickly, worried of their mother's mood swings. Toy Chica grinned to Freddy as he was running his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay, my love?"

Freddy let out a dry laugh. "Oh yeah. You know, my wife is just pregnant with my 5th child, but I'm swell."

"Hey." Toy Chica said sternly. "7th." She pointed to the sky. "Gabriel and Jeremy are still watching over us."

Freddy smiled softly. "Sorry. 7th."

Toy Chica gave him another peck on the lips. "I love you, birthday boy."

Freddy wrapped an arm around her waist as they began walking into their 3 bedroom beach house. "I love you too, Chica." Before the couple went inside, Freddy asked. "So are we going to name this next one William if it's a boy, or Susie if it's a girl?"

"…Say WHAT?"


End file.
